Wind Prince Shun Kazami
by Arikashika5985
Summary: No one understands why these guys or this guy called Metakon is going after Shun. But once they meet this one guy and look at the past... the Brawlers get a shocker when they find out that they are connected to a kingdom that… I won't spoil it. You'll just have to read on to find out what this is all about.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little something I threw together a long time ago.

A little shocker to the Brawlers when they find out that they are connected to a kingdom that… I won't spoil it. You'll just have to read on to find out what this is all about.

**Ch. 1**

Another day of training for Dan and Drago. Bakugan Interspace was no more and the brawlers brought Bakugan back into the real world. Dan was in an arena specifically designed for training.

Shun, along with Marucho were in the stands, watching Dan train.

"How do you think he's doing, Shun?" Marucho asked.

"Hmm. Hard to say," Shun answered as he closed his eyes for a few minutes.

"Ability activate! Galactic Dragon!" Dan shouted. Drago's mouth filled up with fire. He shot the huge fire ball at the floating rocks in the arena.

"Excellent, Drago! Let's keep going. Ability activate!" Dan shouted with determination. He used the ability card that always backfired on them. Yet again – it backfired on them. The new power Drago got was more advanced than they thought.

Dan groaned in frustration yelling that they'll never get this power under control.

"Dan! Will you listen to yourself?!" Shun shouted from the stands. "You _can_ control that power! Saying that power is uncontrollable isn't like you Dan! Pull yourself together!" Dan looked up at Shun, standing up in the stands. He smiled saying, "thanks Shun! I needed that!"

"I have a question Shun," Marucho said. Shun turned his head towards the small, blond boy.

"How do you always know what to say in situations like this?"

"Well… I guess my mom rubbed off on me. She told me that one of her friends had a bad day and almost got into a fist fight at school. My mom was able to get through to her and the fight was avoided. They laughed the rest of the day," Shun explained with a soft smile.

"Wow," said Marucho. That's when something his him like a hammer to a nail. Shun _actually_ talked about his mother. Marucho knows that Shun's mom is dead.

"Sorry," Marucho said softly.

"Don't worry about it, Marucho. I'm fine," Shun smiled. Dan saw the smile and noticed that it was a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"You sure you're fine?" Dan asked. "You know you can tell us anything, Shun."

"Well…" Shun began, but was interrupted by his phone. He answered it as his grandpa's voice came on the line.

"Shun, I could use some help with the new equipment. Get to the dojo asap," he said and hung up the phone.

"My grandpa is starting a ninja school," Shun told them as he put the phone in his pocket.

"Does that mean, you'll rarely be here?" Marucho asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much," Shun answered. "I have to go."

"Aw man. That ranks, dude," Dan complained. He looked at his baku-meter watch. "Humph. It's only 11:30 a.m."

"I'll be back sometime tonight okay," Shun said.

"Sure thing, buddy," Dan said with a thumbs up.

"I'll call you if something comes up," Shun told him as he ran off.

"I hope he'll be okay. I mean, the only relative that he has is his grandpa, right?" Dan asked.

"As far as I know, yes."

"And that guy is coming to the age to… you know what I'm trying to say. Right Marucho?"

"Yes Dan. I know what you're trying to say and I hope the same thing. More things have been taken from Shun and I can't imagine all that pain. He still goes on in life like it never happened."

"Yeah well. He's not alone. Shun will never be alone. Not if we have anything to say about it. Right Drago, Marucho?"

"That's right, Dan," Drago said.

"Correct," Marucho said.

~At the dojo~

"Grandpa, where are you?" Shun called as he walked down the hallway. "Grandpa! Hey grandpa, where are you?! (The equipment truck isn't here. So, something must be wrong). Grandpa!"

"I have a bad feeling about his, Shun," Jaakor said.

"Yeah. I'm getting that feeling, too Jaakor. My grandpa usually jumps out of nowhere by now, when I holler," Shun said.

As he walked down the eerie hallway, he started to hear a small, quiet cackle.

"That's not my grandpa," Shun thought as he slid the door open to his room.

What happened next caught him completely off guard. Someone grabbed his left wrist and slammed him into the wall with the grabbed wrist slammed at head alignment. An arm flat on his chest near his neck, pushing hard against it.

"Hmm, so you're Shun Kazami, huh?" the guy said snickering.

"Depends… who's… asking," Shun groaned out against the guys strength.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Metakon," he said as he squeezed Shun's wrist even more. "I have been looking all over for someone just like you. Your mother is dead, your dad is pretty much dead, you have no siblings, and your grandpa is slowly dying. I am going to make the rest of your miserable life a living hell, Shun Kazami."

Shun growled as he peered into Metakon's eyes and his eyes widened in fear. Something about those eyes were familiar to Shun, he just didn't know why. Metakon yanked Shun's wrist up sharply enough to sprain it. Metakon disappeared as Shun fell to the floor.

Shun pushed against the wall to stand up. "Those eyes, those eyes," he thought in fear.

"Shun? Shun, talk to me," Jaakor tried not to shout. Shun didn't answer as he ran all over the dojo looking for his grandfather as soon as his strength came back. He ran into his grandfather's room and found him on the floor, not moving.

"Grandpa! Grandpa wake up!" Shun begged, dropping down to his knees next to the old man.

"*Groan* Sh… Shun?" his grandpa asked as he slowly opened his eyes. Seeing his grandson over him with the most terrified look he ever seen on him. Just looking into the old man's eyes, told Shun what he had to do. Stay calm and call an ambulance.

Shun called for an ambulance. They told him to stay with his grandpa until they arrive.

~On the road to the dojo~

"You're a good friend to want to help Shun out right now, Dan," Marucho said.

"Haha. Well, he's always there for me when I really needed him. I would like to return the favor," Dan said with a smile. They stopped at a crossing where there was an ambulance just sitting there.

"Base to 8-Calvin," said a young girl on the radio.

"This is 8-Calvin. Go ahead over," the ambulance driver said.

"There's been an accident at the Kazami Dojo. Get there fast," she informed.

"10-4," he said as he turned on the sirens and sped away to the dojo.

"Mar…ucho. Did I just… hear that right?" Dan asked in a shocked way.

"What? About an accident at the Kazami Dojo? Yes, I heard that too, Dan," Marucho answered him.

"Let's go. I'm sure that Shun needs you two right now," Drago told them.

"Drago's absolutely right. Let's get going. I don't think it's easy for Jaakor to see what Shun's going through," Ratizen added.

"You're so right Drago and Ratizen. Let's go Marucho," Dan said. The boys ran off towards the dojo.

As soon as they got there, they saw the guys that were in the ambulance coming out with Shun and his grandpa.

"*Gasp* Shun! Shun!" Dan shouted as he ran up to him. The doctor put Shun on a stretcher as Dan appeared beside him.

"Kid, you have to leave," said the doctor.

"He's my best friend! No way am I leaving!" Dan shouted. "Please, can you tell me what you know?"

"Well, okay. The old man has been poisoned. Badly. The boy has a sprained wrist and went into shock. Deep shock. We will be able to help your friend, but the old man… chances are very slim," the doctor explained.

"Aw man. That's not good news for gramps," Dan thought.

"You can come with if you want to kid. There's room for one more," the other doctor said.

"Thank you sir," Dan said back. Marucho got a ride from his butler; Kato. Dan got in the back of the ambulance when the doctors put Shun and his grandpa in there.

Dan held Shun's right hand, begging him to wake up.

"Shun! Please Shun, wake up! Shun!" Shun heard Dan shouting. Shun groaned as his eyes slowly opened, "Dan?"

"Yes shun. You've always been there for me so I'll be here for you, bro," Dan told him. "Please wake up!"

Shun's eyes shot open. He looked around and knew that he was in a hospital room.

"Shun," Dan said softly.

"D-Dan?" Shun choked out.

"Yeah, bro. It's me. How are you feeling?"

"Mmm? Alright, I guess. Ah." A sharp pain went through his left wrist.

"Can you tell me what happened, Shun?"

"Ever hear of a guy called Metakon?"

"Hmm? Metakon? It does ring a bell, but I can't put my finger on it right now."

Shun told Don what went down at the dojo. Dan didn't know what to say.

The doctor came in with a clipboard. "I'm glad to see you awake. I just need to have a listen to your heart. Okay?" Shun nodded as the doctor placed the stethoscope to his chest. Fifteen seconds later, the doctor said, "Heart rate still pretty fast. You'll be just fine. You have a good friend here, kid."

Shun grabbed the doctor's coat before he left.

"My grandpa?" he asked in a shaky voice. "What about my grandpa?" The doctor sighed and said in a sad, guilty tone, "we did everything we could, but… he almost gone. He's been asking for his grandson. Come on, you can get up and I'll take you to go see him. Just please try not to go back in deep shock, okay."

Shun nodded as he sat up. He placed his feet on the floor. Pushing to stand up, but he almost fell over. Dan caught him before he fell on the floor.

"Let me help you, Shun," Dan said.

"Okay. Thanks Dan," Shun said back.

"Lean on me, bro."

"Okay." Shun leaned on Dan while Dan held him up. They followed the doctor down the hall to the room where Shun's grandpa was in.

Entering the room wasn't easy for Shun, but as soon as he entered… a tear ran down his face. Just seeing his grandpa in the hospital bed, barely alive… caused his whole life to cave in on him.

Dan walked him over to the old man's bed side.

"Grandpa? Grandpa," Shun's voice was shaky, but the old man heard him. His eyes slowly opened to see his grandson there.

"Shun… keep your friends close. Your father is still alive. Your mother and I didn't tell you before… because we didn't… want to cause you more pain and wonder. Keep your friends…close… Shun. I'm… sorry," said the old man as his eyes closed and his heart stopped.

"I'm sorry Shun," Dan said softly. More tears fell from Shun's eyes.

"C-can… I… l-leave?" Shun choked out.

"Sure. You may leave the hospital. Just take it easy for a while. Okay Kazami," the doctor told him. Shun could only nod in response.

Dan helped Shun back to the hospital room he was in. Shun got into his own clothes and was still a little shaky when he tried walking on his own. He let Dan help him until he regained his balance.

Marucho was waiting outside in his limo for them. As soon as Marucho saw Shun's face – he instantly know that his grandpa died.

"Hey Shun. Wanna head to my house to cool down a bit?" Dan asked softly. Shun nodded as Marucho opened the car door for them.

Kato drove off towards Dan's house. Dan and Marucho wanted to say something to try and cheer Shun up a bit, but they could feel his pain. They knew that Shun just needed some time to cool off.

"Thank you Dan," Shun said softly after a while. "Thank you Marucho."

"What for?" Dan asked softly.

"For being there for me when I needed you," Shun answered, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Remember Shun, brawlers are family. No matter what, you will never be alone," Marucho told him.

"Thanks," Shun smiled.

"Here we are Master Marucho. Kuso household," Kato said.

"Thanks Kato. I'll stay with Dan and Shun for a while. Please inform my parents of where I'm at," Marucho said as he got out.

"As you wish."

Dan got out and turned around to see Shun placing his feet on the sidewalk. Shun grabbed the door and pulled himself up. He took one step, but fell to the ground in an instant.

"Shun! Don't be hard on yourself. Take it easy," Marucho told him, seeing him trying to get up. Dan helped him again.

"Marucho, can you get the door please?" Dan asked.

"Sure," Marucho ran up to the door as Kato left the driveway.

Marucho opened the door as Dan got closer with Shun. Entering Dan's house, the boys got greeted by Mrs. Kuso.

"Is everything okay, boy?" she asked, seeing her son helping his friend walk.

"I'll tell you later okay, mom?" Dan said softly.

"Sure," Mrs. Kuso softly said back. As the boys walked up the stairs, Mrs. Kuso softly gasped when she saw a splinted bandage on Shun's left wrist.

Marucho opened the door to Dan's room. Entering the room, Dan set Shun on his bed.

"Thanks, Dan," Shun said softly.

"Anytime. Do you want anything, Shun?" Dan asked.

"Hmm… water," Shun answered.

"Coming right up."

"I'll stay with him, Dan," Marucho said. Dan gave him a thumbs up before leaving the room.

Dan knew his mother was waiting to hear what happened. She waited at the foot of the stairs.

"Kitchen," Dan said moving that way. Mrs. Kuso nodded as she followed him. Once in the kitchen, Dan turned around saying, "Shun's grandpa died a couple hours ago mom. This creep called Metakon poisoned him. He sprained Shun's wrist and plans on making the rest of his life a living hell."

His mother gasped in terror. "I understand now. Thanks Dan," she said. "Well, Shun can move in with us if he wants to. I don't mind one bit. I just think he should be around the people who care about him. I'm sure Shiori would've asked me to do that."

"Gee, thanks mom," Dan said, getting a water bottle out of the fridge. He ran back upstairs. Opening the door to his room, he finds Shun laying down on his back staring at the ceiling. Marucho on Dan's computer.

"Hey Shun. Here's your water," Dan said standing next to the bed.

"Thanks Dan," Shun said, pushing himself up into a sitting position, being careful not to put pressure on his left wrist. Taking the water bottle and taking a sip… something popped into Shun's head. He lowered the bottle from his lips.

"Hey Dan. Remember when my grandpa said that my dad was still alive?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"Marucho, do you think you can find out who my dad is on that computer?"

"Of course, Shun." Marucho got to work on trying to find out who Shun's dad is. He was glad to hear Shun's voice not in sadness. Dan thought that he wouldn't talk with determination in his voice until a few days passed.

"Are you alright, Shun?" Jaakor asked before Dan could say something.

"Sort of, Jaakor," Shun answered. "Grandpa told me or us that my father is still alive which means I still have a relative living on this earth. Hope I'm not pushing any buttons, Dan."

"Nope. You're not pushing my buttons. My mom said that you can move in with us if you want to, Shun," Dan told him.

"Until my father is located… sure. I'll move in," Shun smiled. Dan chuckled happily.

"Um… Shun. Do you think you could come over here a minute?" Marucho asked.

"Sure." Shun slowly got to his feet, he closed his eyes for a few seconds before taking a step forward. He reached Marucho in a few seconds. Opening his eyes to see the computer screen.

"Was that an old ninja trick, you just did, Shun?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," Shun answered. "It was an old ninja trick. Trick the senses to move."

Hope you liked this first chapter

Please review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

giggle thanks for the reviews on ch. 1

Arikashika5985: I wasn't really sure if anyone would like my stories but I guess I was wrong

Dan: Yeah, dead wrong with that girl

Shun: humph

Marucho: read on to find out what Metakon has in store for us. It's freaky (to me)

**Ch. 2**

"Shun, do you know anything about your dad?" Marucho asked, looking up at the ninja.

"Not… really," Shun slowly said as he closed his eyes. "Hang on a sec." He went searching through his memories… he found the one he was looking for not but a few seconds later. He talked as he saw what the memory was telling him. Marucho turned back to the computer screen while listening to him.

"He… has the same color hair I do just… not so…"

"Feminine?"

"Uh… yeah," Shun said a little embarrassed at that fact. "Thanks… hmm… can't really tell how tall he is…"

Marucho looked at Shun saying, "another ninja trick?"

"I wasn't old enough to remember him when he left Marucho. It's hard to describe him without the ninja mind trick," Shun explained. "Hmm?"

"Be safe Ken. Hurry back to us," Shiori said as she hugged her husband with one hand. She held her baby boy in her other arm.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Shiori. Take care of our son," Ken said as he hugged her back carefully. "Take care of your mother, Shun." He whispered to the baby.

Shun smiled at the memory, but quickly gasped when flames showed up all around him. He ran through the dark, burning space that once was his memory.

Shun gripped his head and fell to his knees as the memory got corrupted.

"Shun!" Dan shouted. "Shun, snap out of it man!"

"Come on Shun! Shun!" Marucho shouted. They were right at Shun's side the moment he fell down.

Shun ran through the fire that surrounded him. All of a sudden, Metakon appeared.

"*Gasp* Metakon," Shun growled angrily. "Get out of my head!"

"I told you that I was going to make the rest of your miserable life a living hell, boy," Metakon snickered. "I'll start by destroying the memories you have with those closest to you."

"Haven't you heard that you can't destroy memories from a ninja?"

"Grr. That's what you said last time. I'll be back and haunt your dreams, Kazami. Mark my words." Metakon vanished.

Shun sharply opened his eyes and released his grip on his head with a sharp gasp.

"Shun, talk to us dude. What the hell happened?" Dan asked in a rushed voice.

"Metakon happened. Not I know what it's like having someone pop into your head. Mag Mel and you. But I was able to hear my mom say my dad's name before Metakon showed up in my head," Shun told him.

"What is your dad's name?" Marucho asked curiously.

"Ken Kazami," Shun answered. "Arragh." He grabbed his left wrist as a huge pain shot through it.

"Shun, Shun! Talk to me bro," Dan pleaded.

"I'm okay Dan. Just need some ice or something cold," Shun groaned out painfully. "Dan, are you sure you want me to move in? I mean… in the condition I'm in. I'm starting to feel like a bother to you."

"Hey Shun. You are _not_ a bother to me and you never will be," Dan told him. "And I'm sure we'll be able to find your dad before and/or if things start to get hectic."

"Might get hectic tonight," Shun said with his eyes closed again. "Metakon can infiltrate my mind. Seems simpler with a dream… or a memory."

There was a knock at the door. Marucho got up and opened the door. It was Mrs. Kuso and she was holding a bag of ice wrapped in a thin rag.

"How are you doing Shun?" Mrs. Kuso asked softly as she came in the room.

"I'll be fine," Shun answered, looking up at her. He stood up as a flashback of Sellon clouded his vision. He blinked a few times before the vision went away. Mrs. Kuso handed the ice bag to Shun. He placed it on his sprained wrist as Mrs. Kuso gently tied it to his hand so it wouldn't fall off.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome," she said back. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Do you know my dad? Ken Kazami?"

"Hmm? Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Would you like me to give him a call?"

"Please." Mrs. Kuso took out her cell phone and dialed Ken Kazami's number. She held it to her ear while seeing the joyful look in Shun's eyes.

After a few short moments-

"Hi. How's it going Mrs. Kuso?" the man asked.

"Everything is fine Ken, but your son wants to see you. He's here at the Kuso house." Dan and Marucho were happy to see Shun so full of joy when the conversation continued more.

"Shun? Really? Can I…"

"Arraagh!" Shun shouted suddenly, gripping his head again. Falling to the floor in a split second.

"Shun! Shun!" Dan shouted dropping to his knees and placing his hands on Shun's shoulder's.

"Fight it, Shun!" Marucho shouted, placing his hand on Dan's.

"Mrs. Kuso what's going on?" Ken asked sounding worried.

"Ken, please get to my house asap! Your son needs you now!" Mrs. Kuso told him. "I promise I'll explain everything then."

"Understood," Ken said, hanging up his phone and running as fast as he could to the Kuso household from the Kazami dojo entrance. If he remembers where the Kuso house is exactly.

"Shun!" Mrs. Kuso dropped to her knees in front of Shun. "Shun! Come on Shun talk to me!"

"Met… akon. Grrr. Get out of my head!" Shun shouted, squeezing his head tighter.

"Shun, we can help you fight him," Dan told him.

"Please Shun!" Marucho pleaded. Shun tried a new ninja mind trick. He pulled Dan's and Marucho's mind into his.

"Whoa," Dan sharply gasped. "Marucho… are we… in Shun's mind?"

"I think so Dan," Marucho answered looking around the space.

"Will you stay still boy and let me crush your bones in here?! When did you become so damn fast?!"

"No way, Metakon! Get the hell out of my mind!"

"*Gasp* Shun! Shun, where are you?!" Dan shouted as he ran forward. Marucho followed him. They came to a dojo hallway… following that until they found a hole in the wall going to the outside.

Dan jumped through the cracked wall and immediately spotting Shun jumping from building to building with Metakon on his tail.

"Shun, over here! Shun!" Dan shouted as he waved his hand in the air.

"Huh? Good it worked," Shun thought as he jumped over towards them. As he ran to his friends, Metakon stretched out his arm.

"Shun watch out!" Marucho yelled. Metakon's hand reached Shun's ankle, but Shun disappeared in time to not get grabbed. He reappeared in front of Dan and Marucho. Out of breath and almost fell over.

"You two… you were in my way last time too. Get out of my way! Kazami's mine," Metakon hissed at them.

"You do look familiar for some reason. But I will not let you have my brother!" Dan shouted, stepping in front of Shun.

"We won't let you harm him!" Marucho added.

Mrs. Kuso saw that the boys were frozen stiff. She wanted to do something, but she didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden, a man appeared at the window. He knocked on it to get her attention. She looked up, "Ken!" she got up and opened the window, letting him in. Ken could tell that she was worried and knew that his son used a ninja trick to pull his friends into his mind.

"I must ask a favor, Mrs. Kuso," Ken said.

"What is it?"

"I need you to stay calm okay. I'm going in to help them. Just tell me… who or what is causing my son this pain? Do you know?"

"Yes I do. Shun shouted 'Metakon get out of my head!' I'm worried."

"Meta…kon? Grrr. Thanks Mrs. Kuso. Stay calm and I'll bring the boys back." Mrs. Kuso nodded as Ken placed his hand on his son's head. He closed his eyes and entered Shun's mind.

Ken opened his eyes to see flames everywhere. He ran through it just to see his son getting straggled by Metakon. Dan and Marucho were pinned to the side, struggling to break free.

"Metakon! Let go of Shun!" Dan shouted, pushing on Metakon's third extendable arm that pinned him to a building wall.

"Let our brother go, Metakon!" Marucho shouted, pushing on Metakon's fourth extendable arm.

"Not a chance, kids," Metakon snickered. "I told you before that Kazami's mine."

"Not likely Metakon," Ken thought as he walked forward.

Shun's hands were clawing at Metakon's hand clutched around his throat. The only way for Shun to get air into his lungs was to sharply inhale when he was able to pull Metakon's hand or fingers away from his throat a little to do so.

"Let… go…" Shun choked out with one eye shut tighter than the pain in his wrist. His other eye was barely open. Metakon laughed manically when Ken shouted, "Metakon! Let go of my son and his brothers right now!"

"Haha, huh?" Metakon looked towards the voice. "Ken Kazami? I was aware that you only had one brat."

"My son is _not_ a brat! They may not be blood, but in bond they're brothers. Now let them go before I make you," Ken snarled.

"I thought my poison finished you off like it did the old man," Metakon said in a confused, amused way.

"What? So… you poisoned my father?"

"That's right ninja reject. Get mad. Hahahaa!" Ken growled as he heard Shun make choking sounds. Ken was about to charge head first at Metakon, but when Shun pulled Metakon's palm away from his nek for a split second he shouted, "STAY CALM! ARCK!"

"Uh. Thanks son," Ken said in a sigh.

"How _did _you escape my poison anyway, Kazami?"

"I'm immune to all poisons. Guess it looks like I'm going to have to make you let them go." Ken cracked his knuckled a few times before walking forward.

Metakon growled, but then snickered. He thew Dan and Marucho at Ken and ran off with Shun. Ken caught the boys asking if they were okay. The boys nodded and told him to go help Shun.

"Wait here, boys," Ken said as he vanished and reappeared in front of Metakon.

"My, my. Aren't we up to ninja speed," Metakon mocked, squeezing Shun's throat even more.

"Let go of my son, you bastard," Ken demanded as he slashed Metakon's face. Metakon released Shun from his death grip so he could cover his broken face.

"Gah," Shun gasped, falling to the floor. He fell on his side, pushing up with one arm while he placed his other hand on his neck. He coughed a few time, taking deep breaths trying to get air into his lungs. Ken ran to his son and dropped to one knee beside him.

"Shun, are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine… dad *cough, cough*" Shun answered. "Thanks."

"Forgive me for this," Ken said as he took out a smoke bomb from his cloak. Shun nodded as Ken threw the bomb up.

"Kazami!" Metakon shouted as smoke filled the area. Ken picked up his son and vanished from the armored brute.

He reappeared in fron of Dan and Marucho, giving them a startle.

"*Gasp* Shun," Dan said worried.

"I'll be fine Dan. Thanks," Shun choked out, still holding his throat. "Let's get out of here. I can stand now, dad. Thanks."

"You're welcome son. Hold on tight you two," Ken said as he set Shun on his feet. Dan and Marucho understood what he was saying. They grabbed Shun's hand as did Ken. Shun closed his eyes, clearing his mind as the darkness and flames around them vanished. A flash of light emitted from Shun as they were pulled back into their bodies.

Dan and Maucho gasped a few times looking around. Shun let go of his head and without warning… fell forward.

Dan still had a hold of his shoulders so he didn't fall on his face.

"Shun! Shun!" Dan shouted.

"He's unconscious," Ken said. "That took a lot out of him."

Ken picked him up and put him in Dan's bed. First he asked if it was okay. Dan said, "Of course it is."

"Can you tell me what all happened?" Ken asked turning towards the boys.

"Sure," Dan answered softly.

Dan told him everything that happened. Well, not exactly everything.

"Grrrr. Metakon," Ken growled angrily. "He is going down. So, how old is Shun now? He surely grew since the last time I saw him."

"He's 18 now," Marucho told him.

"Wow. I can't believe I was gone for _that_ long," Ken said softly.

"Do you know about your wife?" Mrs. Kuso asked.

"Yes, and believe me, I wanted to come back more than anything, but when you're me… you just can't."

"You know of the bakugan right?" Dan asked.

"Yes, of course."

"I'm just curious and I'm sorry if this question sounds a bit rude, but… if you were here with Shun all those years ago would you have let Shun play bakugan?" Dan asked a little sternly.

"I definitely would've let him play bakugan. I sent Shiori a ventus bakugan to give Shun."

"*Groan* you talking about Skyress?" Shun asked as he pushed himself up with his good hand.

"Is that what it was? A Ventus Skyress?" Ken asked, walking to the bed.

"Yes," Shun answered.

"I don't know if bakugan can…"

"Talk? Of course we can talk," Jaakor said in a calming voice.

"Jaakor," Drago said coming over to him. "I've always been curious on how you can be so calm when saying things? Even when you're angry?"

"It's simple Drago," Jaakor answered. "A clear mind causes clear actions."

"Did you know that or did someone teach it to you?" Ken asked with a smile towards Shun.

"All the bakugan partners Shun had had – had something ninja about them. Ingram… had a few things to learn about clearing the mind of all self-doubt. Hawktor needed some help with his stealth attacks. Taylean was born a ninja. Me… Jaakor – yeah I also was born a ninja, but I still had a few new things to learn. Skyress… how can I put this um…"

"Skyress, the elegant Ventus Phoenix. Tail feathers sharper than kunai knives. Voice like a mother's warmth and worry. Ventus Storm Skyress," Shun said with his eyes closed.

"You miss her, huh?" Drago asked calmly. Shun nodded in response, holding back the burning tears that wanted to stream down his face.

"Oh, come on Shun. I'm right here. Watching over you," Skyress' voice sounded from the outside.

Shun gasped, opening his eyes sharply and flipping off the bed. Landing on his feet at the opened window, looking up at the sky. His eyes widened with happiness.

"Skyress!" he shouted happily. Skyress flew over Dan's house.

"Shun, I heard the poem that you said to describe me. Thanks, it was simply beautiful," Skyress said somewhat blushing.

Shun smiled as the phoenix landed on in the street. She would've crushed the house if she landed on it instead.

"Ken, I know we haven't talked when you found me and forgive me for eavesdropping on your conversations," Skyress said as Ken appeared at the window.

"All's forgiven, Skyress," Ken said with a smile.

"Wow. Father and son really do look alike," Skyress said with amazement. Ken and Shun looked at each other, smiling.

^_^ please review


	3. Chapter 3

Dan: Wow Arikashika5985 this little story of yours is getting good or something

Arikashika5985: Really Dan? I haven't really noticed *giggle*

Shun: Come on already. I'm getting tired of all this waiting… start this chapter already.

Arikashika5985: Alright, alright ninja boy.

Marucho: Can't wait to find out who this A… gets cut off.

Arikashika5985: Shut up! Don't spoil it Aquos Boy

Ch. 3

After a while of just standing around feeling happy…

"Marucho come in, please," Ren's voice sounded from Marucho's baku-meter.

"Yes, Ren," Marusho said answering his baku-meter. Ren's face appeared on his meter when he brought it up to his chest to see his face. "I didn't know these worked _that_ long a distance."  
"Yeah, well. I had to contact you somehow. So I tweaked the wattage here on Gundalia. Is Shun with you right now?"

"Yes, he is. Shun." Shun walked over to Marucho and looked down at his baku-meter.

"You doing okay, Shun?" Ren asked.

"More or less," Shun answered with a shrug.

"I must ask you something and I apologize in advance if this question brings back unpleasant memories… but… remember when Mag Mel was trying to destroy Gundalia? Remember what that one girl he created said?"

"How can I forget," Shun said.

~flashback~

The war for Gundalia rages on. Dan and Shun are dealing with a battle of their own. Mag Mel's lackeys showed up, ready for a battle.

Shun's distraction tactic/ability card wore off while Dan was summoning Zenthon titan.

"That's not good," Shun said as the darkus Mechtagon charged up its laser cannons and fired at Taylean.

Ultimately sending Taylean and Shun flying backwards. Taylean reverted back into a ball while Shun's back met the Gundalian ground; hard.

"Shun!" Dan shouted. "Aw man."

"Well, well, well," the girl creation snickered. "How blind I was to not realize that one major detail. Shun Kazami."

Shun got up on his feet, grabbing Taylean before shooting a glare at the girl.

"I've finally found… the Prince of the Wind," she said in a delightful way.

"What are you taking about?! I'm not royalty!" Shun shouted. The girl disappeared and reappeared with her arm wrapped around Shun's neck and she grabbed his right wrist and held it tightly behind his back.

"Shun!" Dan shouted as he ran over towards him. Shun grabbed the girls forearm that was crushing his throat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shun asked as he pulled on her arm. "Hmm? You're strong."

"Hump. Thanks for noticing your highness," she snickered, tightening her grip. "The Prince of the Wind _has_ to be you. The way you brawl with ventus bakugan, your history, and all the ninja knowledge you have. I'm not wrong. You're the Wind Prince!"

Shun's eyes widened, but then he closed them. Wind started to swirls around him in a way that didn't seem possible. He opened his eyes sharply as a blast of wind came down in between Shun and the girl. Making her release her hold on Shun and backing off.

"Shun, are you alright?!" Dan asked coming to a stop beside him.

"I'm fine. Just… what the hell is happening?!" Shun shouted as the blast of wind blew even harder from him.

~end flashback~

"I hope I didn't cross the line. I did some research on your past life, Shun," Ren told him.

"That's fine, Ren. Did you find anything that would explain what Sellon was talking about?" Shun asked.

"He found one piece of the puzzle and I found the second," Fabia's voice sounded form Shun's baku-meter. Shun took his baku-meter out of his jacket pocket to see Fabia's face on it.

"Fabia. What did you two find out about the subject?" Shun asked again.

"First off Shun. Forgive me for entering your mind last month," Fabia said.

"You… entered my mind?" Shun asked with an arched eyebrow. "Weird that I didn't feel anything. All's forgiven… Queen Fabia."

"Thanks Shun. Now, back to the matter at hand. Ren found out that the Prince of the Wind looks exactly like you and he can control the wind; obviously. I found out that the Prince uses ninja bakugan, mostly ventus attribute and has a vast knowledge in the ninja arts."

"*Groan* looking back on that day. It took Dan's shouting and touch to get me to stop the wind currents *groan*. Huh? Which reminds me… how did you get through the uncontrollable wind currents? I'll admit that I was freaking out when that happened," Shun asked looking over at Dan.

"Well, I guess I tried copying your ninja technique," Dan answered, scratching the back of his head. "I tried studying the wind path and found the best route to get to you."

"Good work, kid," Ken piped in.

"Dan," Mira showed up on Dan's baku-meter now.

"What is it Mira?" Dan asked.

"I need to speak with you, Marucho, and Shun face to face. Please come back to headquarters as soon as possible," Mira told him.

"We'll be there soon," Dan said.

"See you later, Marucho," Ren said.

"See ya Ren."

"Stay calm Shun," Fabia said.

"Always. Thanks Fabia." The screen on their baku-meters vanished.

"You know a Queen? And she lets you address her without the 'Queen' attached?" Ken asked with amazement.

"Fabia Sheen, Queen of Neatheia. Last year the Gundalian Emporer Brodious tried to take the Scared Orb form Neatheia. Although he didn't count on Fabia recruiting the Battle Brawlers. At first, Ren wasn't on our side, but it all worked out in the end. We teamed up with the Gundalians that wanted to take Brodious down," Dan explained. "Fabia isn't picky. She's our friend and we don't have to add the 'Queen' when addressing her. We didn't have to call her 'Princess' last year. Ha ha."

"That was some speech, Dan," Drago chuckled. Dan laughed as Shun walked over to the window. He stared over at Skyress in the street.

"Need a ride?" Skyress asked.

"Yeah," Dan answered coming to the window beside Shun.

"Humph. Well, I can tell you're as feisty as ever, Daniel," Skyress said in a motherly tone. She turned her head to the front so the kids could jump on.

"Hey," Dan said with a smile. "Thanks for noticing."

"Well, hop on Battle Brawlers. Ken, you should come too. I have a feeling that whatever Mira has to tell the brawlers will include you too," Skyress told them.

Ken nodded nervously as Shun jumped out of the window and onto the Ventus Phoenix. Dan and Marucho jumped out as well. Marucho had ahold of Dan's ahnd as Shun grabbed Dan's other hand and pulled them onto Skyress.

"Hm? You coming, dad?" Shun asked, looking at his dad still at the window.

"Um… I don't mean for this to sound offending or anything Skyress, but… is it safe to ride you?" Ken asked nervously.

"No offense taken," Skyress said in a chuckle.

"Hm. I get it, you don't like flying, do you?" Shun asked with a smile.

"How did…"

"You're sweating and your voice is in nerves dad. Skyress is perfectly safe."

"Okay." Ken jumped out of the window and landed next to Shun.

"Sit down if you get scared Ken," Mrs. Kuso told him.

"Catch ya later mom," Dan said with a wave of his hand.

"Be careful," Mrs. Kuso said as Skyress took off.

~In the sky~

Ken sat down as Skyress flew over the clouds, somewhat whimpering. Dan and Marucho were also sitting but they weren't scared of standing up or falling off… they just stood up too long. Skyress was flying really fast well, for her it was normal speed.

Ken looked up… seeing his son just standing at the base of Skyress' neck gave him chills all up and down his spine.

Suddenly… an energy blast thing came right at them.

"Huh? Skyress dive!" Shun shouted quickly, once he noticed the red beam coming closer to them. Skyress dove down as the blast just missed the. She straightened out as Dan asked, "What the hell was that?!" Shun stared off into the distance… in the direction of the blast.

"Ability activate! Crimson cannon!" said a voice. As the crimson attack got closer, Shun shouted, "Hang on tight! Ability activate! Lightning talon!"

Skyress brought her tail feathers to the front as a green lightning erupted from in between her middle two tail feasthers. The green lightning canceled out the blast.

"Quick thinking, Shun," Marucho said. The wind suddenly became violent without warning. Skyress fought to fly through it, but she struggled to get through it.

"Skyress!" Shun shouted. "Huh? Dan, Marucho I have an idea!"

"We're listening," they said as Shun walked to them.

"This might seem a bit risky, but it's all I've got. Dan, brawl Drago and everyone get on. Fly a few feet away from Skyress and me okay. If the wind is still this violent around Skyress them-"

"Then something must be up," Ken finished.

"Yeah, that _is_ risky, but I'll do it," Dan said. "Ready Drago?"

"Let's do this Dan," Drago said as he flipped into the ball as Dan grabbed him.

"Bakugan brawl!" Dan shouted, throwing Drago in the air. "Baku-sky rider jump! Rise Pyrus Fusion Dragoniod!"

"Okay, hop on everyone," Dan said extending his hands to them.

"Be careful bro," Dan said to Shun.

"Of course," Shun said with a nod.

"Don't do anything rash, son," Ken said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I never do. Hmm… couple times maybe, but other than that I never do," Shun said shooting a smile at Ken. "Now go!"

Ken nodded as he jumped into Drago's hand/claw. Drago flew a good few feet away from the phoenix. Quickly noticing the wind around them wasn't violent at all.

"Dan, look at Skyress," Drago said in a shocked tone. Dan looked down at the ventus phoenix and gasped.

"The wind around her is even _more_ violent! I can't see Skyress or Shun! Shun!" Dan yelled.

"Shun!" Skyress yelled.

"Skyress! Jaakor!" Shun yelled back.

"This wind is too ferocious!" Jaakor shouted.

Shun was shielding his eyes when he heard someone or something say, _Moonlight breaker, moonlight breaker._

"Hmm? Moonlight, Oh! Jaakor, I know what we need to do!" Shun shouted.

"Let's do it," Jaakor said as he flipped into the ball. Shun grabbed him and threw the ventus ninja in the air.

"Bakugan brawl! Baku sky rider jump! Ventus Jaakor!" Jaakor rose in the wind currents, but he couldn't be seen by the others.

"Ability activate! Moonlight shadow breaker!" Jaakor crossed his arms as the light green blades extended from the gantlet-like things on his wrists. He slashed at the wind that ultimately calmed the violent storm.

Drago flew over to Skyress as Dan shouted, "Shun! You okay?"

"Just fine, but…" Shun said, his voice trailing off.

"But?" Drago asked.

"I thought I heard my mom's voice in the wind," Shun answered, holding back the tears that burned in his eyes. Ken jumped over to his son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You were not dreaming my son," the voice said again. Shun gasped as did the others. They looked around as a patch of wind fluttered over Skyress, next to Shun and Ken. It took the form of a young woman as a face appeared.

"*Gasp* mom," Shun said in a way that made his heart sound like wings.

"Shiori?" Ken asked.

"Ken, I'm glad to see you. Shun, please don't cry," Shiori said wrapping her arms around Shun in an embrace.

"I haven't cried in five years," Shun said softly as a single tear escaped his eye. "Mom."

"Come here, Ken," Shiori said opening her arm to him. Ken joined in the embrace. Seeing this brought tears of joy to Dan's, Marucho's, Drago's, Ratizen's, Skyress', and Jaakor's eyes.

"Sorry I can't stay long," Shiori said. "But I'll be with you both. Always. Listen to the wind whenever you need some help."

Shun vanished as Shun gasped in a 'don't go' way. He took a deep breath as Dan walked over to him.

"You okay, bro?" he asked. Shun nodded as Skyress and Drago proceeded to the Battle Brawlers Headquarters. They landed on the pavement in front of the huge building.

"Thanks Skyress," Shun said as he jumped off of her.

"Anytime Shun. I'll always be here," Skyress said. The bakugan reverted back into balls. Skyress and Jaakor sat on Shun's shoulder as Drago sat on Dan's.

They walked into the building as a protective force field enclosed around the building.

"Um… Mira? Is something up?" Dan asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes, something is up Dan," Mira answered coming on the hallway screens. "My brother and I found something, but I need you to confirm this Shun."

"Would it have anything to do with 'The Prince of the Wind', by chance?" Shun asked.

"Yes," Mira answered. Shun groaned as they walked into Mira's control room on the fifth floor.

"Now tell me, Shun," Mira started.

"Do any of these pictures look familiar to you?" Keith finished as his sister brought up the pictures. Shun walked forward to the touch screen and studied the pictures before him. There were only three pictures on the screen as he looked closely at each one individually.

The first one housed a tall broad shouldered man that wore a light green cape, a suit that looked like the Nethian Castle Knights uniform. He wore a hat with the ventus symbol on it and was holding a scepter.

"Why does this man look so familiar to me?" he asked himself in thought. Shun moved to another picture without saying anything about the first.

This one contained a young girl with a long green dress. It also showed what was on the back of her dress, too. There was a ventus symbol in a fiery red. She wore a 'V' shaped head piece that curved up into her hair. The point of the 'V' rested on her nose.

"Okay, this girl looks a lot like my mom," Shun thought as he moved that with picture with the other one. Looking at the last picture, kind of spooked him a bit.

This last picture contained a young boy about Shun's age. He wore a regular green shirt and vest that came down above his knees. A green choker, light brown boots, tan pants with a green belt that rested on a diagonal on his hip. Also, he wore a 'V' shaped head piece. The point of the curved 'V' only came down in between his eyebrows. He also wore ninja gloves, like the kind Shun has on now. His hair came down to the top of his middle back.

"Well?" Keith asked. Shun turned his head towards him for a few seconds before enlarging the first picture.

"Leader of the Ventus Castle Knights, Enocordicon Ama. The girl is the Ventus Queen Shiori and the last one is the Ventus Prince," Shun told him. He pulled up the Ventus Prince picture and enlarged it. "Dan, Marucho… who does this kid look like to you? Cross off the headpiece and think of what I wore when was fought Mag Mel."

Dan and Marucho looked at the picture on the screen. They looked at Shun and pictured what he wore a few months ago. They gasped in surprising shock.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Dan shouted. Shun shook his head.

"The prince looks exactly like you Shun," Marucho said in a way that seemed more shocked than the time he found Pryeas as a bronze statue.

"And if you didn't notice, the Queen's name is my mom's. And this picture of her looks exactly like her too," Shun said with his eyes closed. "I'm just wondering a couple things right now. Am I right about who those people are? If I am right; then how do I even know them when I've never met them before? And where does Metakon come into all this? Huh?"

"What is it Shun?" Skyress asked. Shun didn't answer as he looked towards the door. The lights suddenly turned off without warning.

"Aw, man. Not now," Mira said trying to reboot the system.

"Mira, everyone. Stay still and stay quiet," Shun told them in a whisper. The door rattled as something drew near. The door blew apart into little tiny pieces without warning. Some pieces were flying straight at Dan.

Shun closed his eyes as wind swirled around him. Sharply opening them to send a blast of wind in front of Dan and block the broken pieces from hitting him.

"Finally," said a male voice as he stepped into the room. "My prince. I've been searching for you for years."

"Hmm? Did you kill the power?" Shun asked stepping forward.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I'll turn it back on right away," he said as he lifted something in his hand. A flash of light came from it as the power came from it as the power came back on.

Shun gasped when he saw the man's face and outfit. "What the- Ama?" His eyes grew wide. Ken looked at the man and then back at the picture on the screen.

"You're… kidding me… right?" he asked slowly.

"I'm the leader of the Ventus Castle Knights. Enocordican Ama," he told the kids with a bow.

"Well, that answers… one of my questions," Shun said, calming down, but was still a bit confused. "I don't remember ever meeting you. How is it that I know you?"

"About 60 years ago, our prince got abducted and killed," Ama explained. "It was said that he would be reborn or re-incarnated but there was a catch. Our newly re-incarnated prince would have no memory of the Ventus Palace or anything else. He would be targeted by several enemies that wish to unlock the Ventus secrets. Metakon was the one who tortured our prince and one day he came staggering up to the palace heavily breathing and bleeding. Everyone could tell that he had been straggled till his neck turned dark purple. His friends were worried sick; they knew he fought back with everything he had. Escaping Metakon's house of horrors was nearly impossible. Somehow our prince found a way to escape and managed to get home to weakly say 'I'm sorry' and died in his best friends arms."

"Tortured, huh. Well, that would explain a few things that happened. And where Metakon falls into this whole thing," Shun thought with his arms crossed. His head popped up at a sudden thought. "Hey wait. Did he say that 'the prince would be targeted by several enemies that wish to unlock the Ventus secrets'?"

"Also, our reborn prince would eventually learn how to control the wind again, but still have no clue why or what he did or how he can do that," Ama told them. "Now I must ask you something my prince. Have you been attacked by anyone who said things about the 'Wind Prince Secrets'?"

"Hm? As a matter of fact, yes," Shun answered staring at the Ventus Castle Knight. "And I kept telling them that I'm not royalty."

"Please, can you tell me about hat?" Ama asked in a concerned, worried tone.

"Um… There might be an easier way to do that," Shun answered. He looked at Mira who looked back. Just staring into the ventus brawler's eyes, she knew what he was trying to say.

"Seriously, Shun?" Mira asked with a crocked eyebrow.

"Yes," Shun said.

"What?" Keith asked staring at the two.

"The Vestal Mind Reader Video Device," Mira told him.

"You _seriously_ want to tell him and us that way?" Keith asked in a serious tone.

"Well, I figured letting you guys watch what happened would put less of a strain on my voice. There's a lot that happened in the last five years. You know I don't like talking for a long period of time," Shun explained.

"Good point Shun. Mira," Keith said as he stood up from his seat.

"You do know it might be a bit painful right?" Mira asked.

"Can't be as painful as Metakon invading my mind," Shun said,  
calmly.

"Okay then. Let's go upstairs and you're gonna gave to tied your hair up," Mira told them. Shun nodded as they walked to the hallway. Ama lifted his specter as a light shined. The door was repaired in no time flat.

"That's a nifty feature. What kind of specter is that?" Keith asked as they walked down the hallway to the stairs.

"It's the 'Specter of Light'. It can repair any broken object," Ama replied. "I just wish it could heal wounds, too."

They turned into the stairwell, and walked up them. Ken tapped Shun's shoulder as they rounded the corner to climb some more. Shun looked at him as Ken held out a hair tie. Shun took the hair tie with a 'surprisingly you're going along with this' look on his face.

Ken read what his son was saying. Shun peered into his father's eyes. His eyes were saying 'you know your friends better than I do. So, if you trust them to the point they feel like family, I trust them. Plus, I'm curious about what all else happened son'. Shun nodded with a soft chuckle. He tied his hair up at the middle of his head.

Dan couldn't help but chuckle. He saw that when Shun tied up his hair, he looked like a girl.

They entered the room with the 'Vestal Mind Reader Video Device'.

"Ready for this Shun?" Dan and Mira asked.

"Yes," Shun replied.

"Okay. You remember how this works right?" Keith asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Marucho asked with an arched eyebrow towards the Vestal boy.

"Keith… did you try this on Shun before?" Mira asked.

"He and I were wondering if there was something form the distant past that he didn't allow himself to see before," Keith answered. "We did this a week after Mag Mel was defeated.

"And you didn't tell us?" Dan asked.

"We found nothing so there was nothing to tell," Shun said as he sat down next to the screen. Everyone recognized the way he was sitting. He was sitting like he was going to meditate.

Please Review and I hope you like this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Dan: Geez how long have you been working on this chapter Arikashika5985?

Arikashika5985: A few days

Dan: Man so how…

Shun: Dan, let the story start already. I want to get it done and over with

Dan: sweat drops Okay dude. Enjoy this chapter ^_^

Ch. 4

Keith went over to the monitor and pulled out three cords that can stick to the skin; one red, one green, and one blue. He stuck the red cord on the back of Shun's neck. Stuck the green one on the left side of Shun's forehead and the blue one on the right side of his forehead.

Mira typed on a keyboard on the other side of the video screen.

"Okay, Shun. Ready anytime," Mira said as the screen turn on with fuzz.

Shun closed his eyes as the screen lit up with memories. He appeared on the screen with his eyes open.

"What the-" Mira asked in confusion. "That didn't happen when I tested it."

"Ninja trick," Ken told her.

"I can't pull the wool over your eyes at all. Uh, dad?" Shun asked (on the screen). Ken chuckled as the screen zoomed through his son's memories.

"Whoa. That's fast," Dan exclaimed.

"It's how the ninja mind memory trick works, Dan," Shun told him as he lifted his hand to the screen search. It froze at the memory of Dan and Shun as young kids.

"Hmm? Oops, wrong memory," Shun said nervously. "Hey Dan. Remember this day?" He let the memory play.

"Come on, Dan," Shun shouted as he ran down the path with a toy soldier in his hand raised to the sky.

"Shun, slow down!" Dan shouted as he got closer. He reached for the toy as Shun spun around to see Dan lose his balance and fall to the ground on his face.

"That wasn't fun," Dan groaned as he looked up at Shun.

"Yeah, but it was funny to see," Shun laughed. Dan groaned, "you know what else isn't fun?"

"Hm?" Shun wondered. Dan grabbed Shun's ankles and yanked him to the ground. Shun turned over on his stomach as Dan grabbed his arm and bit down on his elbow.

"Aaahh! Dan let go!" Shun shouted.

"The boys are at it again, Shiori," Mrs. Kuso sighed. Shiori giggled softly.

Dan and Shun were now up on their feet, right in each other's face.

"Uh-oh. Mrs. Kuso, come on. Grab your son and I'll grab mine," Shiori said.

"Got it," Mrs. Kuso said as she and Shiori ran up to their sons. They got behind their son, wrapped their arms around their waist or stomach and pulled them apart. The boys struggled to whack each other.

"Of course I still remember that," Dan said in a complaining voice.

"It still makes me laugh when you lost your balance and fell on your face, Dan," Shun chuckled.

"Hey," Dan exclaimed. Shun pulled up a small screen device. He went through his memories on that.

"Here's one," Shun said as he tapped it. "Naga mentioned something about the Wind Prince." The memory played as everyone watched.

"I guess we'll just have to hope Shun can get it done by himself," Komba said.

"Hm? Say what?" Dan asked as he turned his head towards the African boy.

"I thought you knew. Shun took, off while you were battling to protect Wavern from Naga," Komba explained.

"Shun must've realized this was all a ruse to give Naga time. Now I'm worried," Drago said.

"Man," Dan groaned in a whisper. "You be careful, Shun."

What Dan didn't know was that Shun, Skyress, and Alice were taken down already. At the overlook place, Shun and Alice laid bruised on the ground. Skyress in a ball a few inches away from Shun's head.

Shun struggled to lift his head. He managed to grab Skyress saying her name painfully.

"How blind was I to not see _who_ the hell I was looking at?" Hal-G asked in a cackle. "Master Naga. The prince is found." The wind lifted Shun and Alice to their feet.

"You okay, Alice?" Shun asked.

"Why, yes, but…" Alice asked. "What just happened?"

"I have… no clue," Shun answered as the wind swirled around his bruised arm. The bruise vanished as did Alice's bruises.

"What the-" Shun asked as Hal-G appeared behind him.

"I'll explain," Naga said in a soft cackle. "But first… I require something from you Wind Prince."

"Huh? Wind Prince?" Shun asked. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking, but I'm not royalty!"

"Hal-G now!" Naga shouted as Hal-G grabbed Shun from behind.

"*Gasp* no grandfather. Please don't!" Alice shouted running up to him. Hal-G jumped to the overlook entrance squeezing Shun's chest tighter. Shun elbowed his gut and threw Skyress to Alice.

"Alice catch!" Shun shouted as Hal-G wrapped his arm around his neck. "Arck!"

Alice caught Skyress as Hal-G jumped to the top of the overlook place.

"You can't fool me boy," Naga said as he created a holding orb. Hal-G pushed the young brawler in it as it lifted to the sky a ways.

"Let me out of here, Naga!" Shun demanded, pounding on the orb.

"Let him go Naga. This is between you and me," Wavern told him.

"Are you blind to see who this kid is, dear sister?" Naga asked as he made shackles or ropes made out of energy grab Shun's wrists and ankles and pull them up or down.

"Naga!" Drago yelled flying up to the top of the overlook building with Dan on his shoulder.

~Dan's flashback~

"Alice, are you okay?" Dan asked as he came to a stop beside her.

"I'm fine Dan, but…" Alice said trying not to cry.

"Hal-G and Naga captured Shun," Skyress told him. Dan and the others gasped.

"They think he's this 'Wind Prince'. All of us were confused," Alice told them. "Don't think he got captured on purpose, please."

"Thanks for the info Alice. Let's go get Shun back, Drago!" Dan said as he jumped on Drago's shoulder. Drago yelled, "Naga!" as he climbed higher.

~end flashback~

"Naga! Give me back my friend!" Dan demanded.

"The Wind Prince's secrets are mine. And so is the Wind Prince," Naga told him.

"Hey, dragon breath!" Shun shouted, pulling on the bonds but couldn't find a way to get free. "How many times do I have to say that I'M NOT ROYALTY!"

"Shut up. All I want to hear from you is your screaming for mercy and once I'm done with you, you'll be begging for me to listen to the secrets," Naga told Shun as he moved his wing over the holding orb. Electricity was visible inside the orb. Shun screamed and pulled on the energy bonds.

"Shun!" Dan shouted.

"Dan! Drago! Help!" Shun screamed. "Aaahhh!"

"Ability card activate! Boosted Dragon!" Dan shouted. Drago opened his mouth with anger as a red hot fire blast shot at Naga. Direct hit; Dan and Drago kept up the attack until the orb disappeared and released Shun.

Shun fell towards the ground from 600 feet in the air.

"Drago!" Dan yelled.

"I'm on it," Drago said as he dove down below the falling ninja.

"Shun!" Dan shouted, opening his arms and caught him. "Please land Drago. We got him! Shun please, wake up!"

Drago landed as Dan jumped off with Shun in his arms.

"*Gasp* Shun!" Komba exclaimed running up to him.

"Shun!" the brawlers shouted.

"We heard him screaming, Dan. What did Naga do?" Runo asked as Dan set Shun down. Runo rested Shun's head in her lap.

"Naga… electrocuted him," Dan said through his clenched teeth in anger. "He's still breathing. Please Runo, try to get him to wake up before… you know. Drago and I have some unfinished business."

"Dan, wait," Runo hollered before he got back on his bakugan partner.

"What?"

"Take Tigerra."

"Take Gorem with you too, Dan."

"Pyreas, Angalo, and Deaplo can help too."

"Hydroniod, will you help Dan and Drago out?"

"Of course, Alice."

"Take… Skyress," Shun said weakly. He slowly opened his eyes half way. Dan dropped to his knees beside him.

"You gonna be okay, Shun?" Dan didn't want that to sound like a question but it did. Shun turned his head towards Dan smiling weakly, "yeah."

"Hang in there buddy," Dan said softly, placing a hand on Shun's shoulder.

"Y-yeah. That… was really painful to endure at age 13," Shun said in a sigh. "And dad, don't get upset with anyone okay. I'm still here and Dan gave those creeps more than just a beat down."

"I understand, Shun," Ken said in a calming voice.

"Hm? When did Alice, Julie, and Runo get here?" Shun asked. "Huh? Julie."

"Relax Shun. MY camera boy is at the news station. None of this is on the record. I promise," Julie told him.

"Thanks," Shun said.

"Marucho called us saying that we might want to see this. He told us that you were showing them your memories Shun. Plus, I'm still curious about the Prince of the Wind. I didn't say anything before because I didn't want to invade or cause you any pain," Runo explained.

"Thanks. Now, three years later," Shun said as he brought up the next memory.

Mira stepped up to the control panel that would free her friends from the state of suspension.

"Ace, Marucho, Shun," she said softly. Spectra entered the room and walked up to her saying, "you wish to save them? Don't you, Mira?"

"Yes," Mira answered. Spectra pressed a few buttons, draining the suspension water and opening the holding containers to let the boys free. They were still out cold though.

"But why Keith?" Mira asked in a confused way.

"I'm not 'Keith' anymore. I'm now Spectra Phantom," he told her. "The Ventus brawler is coming with us. Prince Hydron wants to have a little word with him." Spectra pressed a button on a remote the lifted Shun up and bind his hands and feet together with energy ropes. The bonds wrapped around his chest as well.

Spectra walked out of the room dragging Shun along. Before Mira left the room, she placed a piece of paper in Ace's pocket. She walked off as Ace started to wake up. His vision was blurry, but he saw Mira as the door came down.

Ace sat up as Persavel awakened.

"Ace, are you alright?" Persavel asked.

"I'm fine Persavel. You okay?"

"Fine."

"Where are we?" Marucho asked.

"We must've been sleeping for a long time. You guys have serious bed head," Elfin said sleepily.

"Hey wait," Ace said looking around. "Ingram is here. So, where's Shun?" He picked up Ingram. "Ingram wake up. Ingram."

"*Groan* Huh? Where am I? Where's Shun?" Ingram asked looking around.

"We don't know where he is, Ingram," Persavel told him. "We are not even sure where we are. Are you okay?"

"I'll be better when we find Shun," Ingram said.

~In Spectra's ship~

Shun finally woke up. He looked around to see where he was.

"Where am I? Huh?" Shun asked as he looked down. "Energy bonds? What?" he struggled to break free, but it was no use. No one could break energy bonds. Mira walked up to Shun from behind and grabbed his ear to make him stop his struggling.

"Please Shun, listen to me," she whispered.

"Okay. I'm listening," Shun said.

"I'm pretending to be on the Vexos side. I've finally found my brother and I want to try and bring the real Keith back," Mira whispered to him. "Plus, I'm trying to figure out what the Vexos are planning. Do you understand?"

"I understand just fine," Shun answered. "But what's with these energy bonds?"

"Spectra said the Prince Hydron wants to have a word with you. What about, I have no idea. But I promise I'll try to free you from these bonds. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure how to get these off."

"I understand Mira. Want me to pretend to hate you for now?"

"Yes. Until they find out."

"Got it." Spectra entered the halt as a screen appeared in front of him.

"Mylene, has the controller been destroyed?" Spectra asked.

"Yes, it has and Kuso won't stop blowing my ears off," Mylene told him.

"Hm. Put the screen on towards him. I know what he wants. It's only fair that… we show him the Wind Prince," Spectra told her in a snicker.

"Not that again," Shun groaned. "Hey, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not royalty."

Mylene turned the screen on, so Dan and the other brawlers were on the screen.

"*Gasp* Spectra," Dan growled. "What do you want? Where's Shun?!"

"Now, now. Calm down Kuso. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Kazami back here, would you?" Spectra told him as he as he moved to the side so he could see his friend.

"*Gasp* Shun!" Dan shouted.

"Shun!" Ace shouted.

"No. Master Shun!" Barron shouted.

"Release him now Spectra!" Ingram demanded. Spectra walked back to where Shun sat and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so. Wind Prince here is staying with us. We're delivering him to Prince Hydron. Just a friendly talk is all," Spectra grinned.

"*Growl* I'm… NOT… ROYALTY!" Shun shouted as he knocked Spectra's hand away with his shoulder.

"Hang on Shun! We're coming to get you," Dan told him. "Spectra, if you so much as hurt him, you'll be sorry. I'll see to that."

"Whatever Kuso. I won't hurt him, but Prince Hydron might," Spectra said as the screen vanished for a few seconds.

"Spectra," Hydron said coming on the screen. "I assume you have the package."

"Yes, my Prince. *Sigh* the package will arrive shortly," Spectra told him.

"I'll be waiting."

Spectra chuckled devilishly as they approached the sky palace. Gus positioned the ship over the palace near the door.

Spectra grabbed the hood of Shun's long green vest and yanked him to the ground. The ships beam that brings you up and down to the ground is what they took.

Spectra dragged Shun along as Mira followed. Shun looked into her eyes. Her eyes told him 'sorry' repeatedly. Shun gave her a reassuring smile as they passed a vertical pipe.

"Okay. I've had enough of this," Shun thought, swinging his legs over to the pipe. Catching the pipe with his feet, he took it apart with Spectra's help. The steam disrupted the energy bonds on his legs. Those vanished as he swung his feet around, tripping Spectra. Spectra fell over, throwing Shun in the air.

Shun flipped himself so he landed on his feet. "Hmm, so steam gets this crap off," he observed.

"You are going to pay for that," Spectra said angrily getting to his feet.

"Bring it on then," Shun challenged. Spectra ran up to him but Shun jumped over him into a front-flip.

"Is he always this easy to annoy?" Shun asked Mira.

"Not that I remember," Mira answered. "Remember our talk." Shun nodded as the subterra brawler placed a card in her gantlet. A subterra colored blade came from it. She held it upto Shun's neck.

"Walk forward, ninja boy," she told him, forcing out a hateful tone. Shun growled (faked it) at her as he turned around. The blade now poking his back.

"Coming… Spectra?" Mira asked, forcefully as she walked by him. Spectra growled as he walked alongside her.

They entered the Prince's control room. Spectra rougly pushed Shun forward as Hydron entered the room from the side elevator.

"Ah, good work Spectra," Hydron said in a pleasant way. "Nice to finally meet you Wind Prince."

"For the last time, I'm NOT royalty!" Shun shouted.

"You can't fool me. Guess I just have to jog your memory then," Hydron said while playing with his hair and holding up a hand. Spectra extended his arm in front of Mira and backed up.

A beam came down fast on Shun, but the ninja was slightly faster. The beam stopped as the floor got scorched.

"What was that?" Mira asked.

"If he would hold still, it'd be easier to jog his memory. If I'm not mistaken about what the scripters say, the Wind Prince was tortured. So, the only way to jog that Prince's memory is to put him through hell," Hydron laughed. Mira gasped as Hydron pressed a few buttons on the controls on his chair. Steam whistled at the top of the place.

As Shun rubbed his wrists, he looked down to see the wall behind the chair down to see the wall behind the chair lift. He gasped along with Mira.

"Like my collection ninja boy?!" Hydron asked. "I guess the Phoenix was yours!"

"Skyress!" Shun shouted. Just seeing Skyress and the others (except Drago) as bronze statues made him feel helpless.

Shadow Prove whacked him in the head with his gantlet from the shadows. Shun fell unconscious as Shadow Prove brought him down.

"Hahaha haa. Just showing him his precious Skyress was all it took to let his guard down?! What an idiot! Hahahaha haaa!" Shadow Prove laughed with his tongue hanging out.

"You know where he goes Shadow," Hydron said. "You two are dismissed."

Spectra had to force Mira to come with him. Repeatedly, she apologized to Shun mentally.

"Please don't do this," Mira pleaded.

"Sorry. Too late," Spectra told her, pushing her outside.

Shadow Prove placed Shun in a chair in the middle of the statues. He brought Shun's hands behind the chair and clasped the shackles shut around his wrists.

Hydron activated the energy shackles as it pinned Shun's back to the back of the chair and his legs to the legs of the chair.

Hydron had a cloth with a thick knot in the middle of it. He shoved the knot in between Shun's teeth and tied the ends together behind his head.

"We'll begin when he wakes up," Hydron told Shadow Prove, who just laughed in amusement. (Whenever this guy laughs; it's always so very creepy).

About a half hour went by when Shun slowly opened his eyes. Quickly finding out that he couldn't move and that he was biting down on a thick cloth.

"What the-" he thought.

"Prince Hydron! Ventus boy woke up!" Shadow laughed.

"Final-fucking-ly," Hydron groaned. He pressed a few buttons on his chair controls, lowering a thick glass cylinder, incasing around the helpless brawler.

"What the hell?" Shun thought, gnawing on the knotted cloth. He loked around to see Shadow Prove on the ground laughing like there was no end to this torture. Hydron pressed a button on the controls as the scorching beam came down on the ninja hard.

Shun's screams were muffled as the beam pierced through his skin and tore the top of his long gloves. He thrashed around, struggling to break free of the shackles.

Hydron lowered the wall as he set a time limit for the beam; giving Shun only five minutes to rest and thirty minutes to scream.

~In the lower part of Gamma City~

"We all knew you weren't betraying us," Dan said to Mira.

"Your note was all I needed for an explanation," Ace said holding the piece of paper in his hand. "I always believed you were still on our side, even without the note, Mira."

"Thanks Ace. Now let's hurry to the Sky Palace," Mira told them. "I've tried to get Shun out of there more times than one. I was only able to see him for a minute and get an image on my vestal-pod." She pulled up the image of Shun in bad shape on her vestal device.

"*Gasp* NO! Shun!" Dan shouted. "Let's go guys! Shun needs us now!"

They nodded as they hoped on to their bakugan friends. On the way up, Mira told them about the other bakugan.

~In Hydron's control room~

"*Sigh* what a pain. These Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance are such a great pain in my ass," Hydron complained. "Oh well. Activate final controller." The controller surfaced as it released rays that trap the bakugan in ball form.

Shun was snorting – well breathing heavily through his nose, sounded like snorting – the beam stopped as Hydron took the elevator down.

Shun could hear his friends screaming as they fell. He closed his eyes calmly, trying to clear his mind and take it away from the tremendous pain. Wind started to swirl around his hand. He moved it around as the wind below his friends swirled into a hand. Catching them and placing them on the express elevator going up.

"Whoa," Dan exclaimed. "What the hell was that?"

"The wind," Ingram replied looking up. "Hold on Shun. Please hold on."

They followed Mira to Prince Hydron's control room. Running there it only took them two minutes.

"Where's Shun?" Dan asked looking around.

"Behind the wall with the others," Mira answered as she pressed a few buttons on the control panel. Lifting the wall to reveal Gorem, Tigerra, Hydroniod, Pryeas, and Skyress as bronze statues and Shun behind glass in the middle, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Well, well. Hello there brawlers," Hydron said coming in from the back. "Like my collection?"

"No! It's disgusting! Let my brother go, damn you!" Dan shouted with fists ready to beat him up.

"I'm not getting anywhere with the wind prince so… you can have the bastard back," Hydron sighed as he pressed a button on the controller in his hand. The glass rose as the energy bonds vanished. The actual shackles were still there, though.

"Why you… the only bastard around here is YOU!" Ace shouted, as Mylene came in and took Hydron away. Dan ran up to Shun. He untied the gag and took it off.

"Shun! Please Shun, talk to me," Dan begged as Ace picked the lock on the shackles. Marucho, Mira, and Barron tried to reverse the bronze statue process.

Shun coughed a few times and breathed heavily again. He groaned in pain.

"*Cough* D-Dan?" Shun asked weakly, struggling to open his eyes.

"Shun, hang in there bro. Hang the fuck in there," Dan said, tearing off a piece of his jacket. He bandaged Shun's wounded arm and quickly found out that it was badly broken.

Ace ripped his sleeve off and used it as a sling for the ninja's arm. Blood trickled down his chin as a flash of green washed over him.

Suddenly—

"Self-destruct system activated. Please evacuate the premises now. Self-destruct in two minutes," said the security.

"Damn it!" Ace shouted. "We have to get out of here!"

"N-no," Shun said weakly raising his head to see Skyress. "I… won't leave… without… Skyress."

"Dan, we have a problem. The process isn't fully done and the power source is failing," Mira told him. Shun growled and yelled, "Skyress!"

The Ventus Phoenix cracked the bronze that incased her. Marucho yelled Prpeas' name as the others joined in, cracking the bronze coating.

They broke free as the building started to cave in on them.

"30 seconds to self-destruct," said the system.

"Let's get out of here. We'll do the reunion thing later," Pryeas told them in a scared panic.

Hydroniod carried those bakugan that couldn't fly. Everyone made it out of the Sky Palace just in time. Dan helped Shun stand as Drago landed.

"I thought that I'd never see you again, Shun," Skyress said in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, me too," Shun said back as he looked up at her. "Skyress."

"Ingram please take care of my Shun," Skyress said looking at Ingram.

"But Skyress… I did a pretty poor job of it," Ingram told her with guilt in his voice.

"Listen Ingram. I know you won't let it happen again."

"I shall protect him for you Skyress. You have my word."

"Skyress," Shun said weakly.

"Shun," Dan said worried. "Shun, talk to me, dude." When he got no answer, he knew they had to get him to a hospital asap.

Mira, Ace, Barron and their bakugan partners returned to Vestal. Drago and the others went to Earth. Dropping off the bakugan to their partners. Alice was so happy to see Hydronoid. Julie cried when Gorem came back to her.

Dan and Marucho rushed Shun into the hospital. The girl at the desk immediately called for the emergency doctors. Dan brought Tegrerra to Runo in her families restaurant. He told her what happened to Shun as Juile rushed in saying "Hey Runo, Gorem's back!" With the silence she knew something was up. Marucho told her.

After a week went by, for the worried brawlers. They were at Marucho's mansion when they got a call. Kato turned on the video phone screen as a doctor appeared on it.

"He finally woke up kids. He's asking for you. Please get to the hospital," he said.

"We'll be there asap," the brawlers said in union. They rushed to the hospital as the doctor who called them, brought them to the ninja's room.

"Shun!" Dan shouted. Shun turned his head from the window to see his friends. He smiled at them.

"How are you feeling Shun?" Ingram asked.

"Better than last week," Shun answered. "Were you guys _that_ worried? I can read your faces like reading a book."

"We were very worried, Shun," Runo told him. The doctor came in the room.

"Looks like everything checks out," he said. "You'll have to stay here one more night, Kazami." Shun nodded as a pain shot through his left arm. He groaned in agony as he gently grabbed it.

"For that pain, you'll have to take two of these to ease that pain," the doctor said as he placed a bottle full of pills to ease pain in two minutes on the table next to the ninja. "You only have to take them when the pain comes."

"I understand," Shun said swallowing two pills.

"Now that was even _more _painful," Shun said with a sigh. "Although, something about that beam was strangely familiar."

"Shun," Drago asked. "I'm curious… what did Oberus talk to you about?"

"That will be easily answered with the next memory. Six months later," Shun answered.

"How are you doing, Shun?" Mira asked.

"A lot better, but my arm won't heal right," Shun told her. The cast was off his arm but there was a splint on it and still in a sling.

"Maybe this will help," Mira said, holding out a liquid. "Sorry it took so long, but I had to sneak into King Zenoheld's medical room to get this. Well, I should say Ace stole it. All you have to do is drink it."

"Thanks and whenever I see Ace, I'll thank him, too."

Mira giggled as they flew through the skies. Shun drank the liquid and immediately felt it working. Although, it taste horrible.

They landed on the top of Marucho's house. Mira followed them around. She couldn't believe her eyes.

As they entered the ball room, Mira and the others sat down in the comfortable couches.

After a while, Drago, Elfin, Ingram, and Wilda started to feel a burning sensation.

"What's wrong Drago?" Dan asked.

"Guys, Ingram doesn't look so good," Shun said sounding worried.

"Oh Elfin," Marucho's voice was in worry.

"Wilda," Mira said. Their bakugan glowed even more as they got pulled into a place with nothing but dark, gray smoke.

"What is this place?" Dan asked. He looked around to see Marucho and Shun.

"Where are we?" Marucho asked.

"Dan," Shun said.

"I don't want to panic, but this is freaking me out," Dan said in a slow rush.

"Us too," Mira said. He turned around to see the other Vestals.

"Ace, Barron how'd you get here?" Dan asked.

"Don't know," Barron told him.

"Hey, Shun. You doing okay?" Ace asked.

"Still at 90% Ace. Thanks," Shun answered. Ace sighed with relief as the Six Legendary Warriors of Vestroia appeared. They informed the kids of the situation and bestowed their attribute energy to the bakugan. Causing them to evolve.

"Apollonir. I must talk to Shun and Ingram alone," Obreus said.

"Very well Obreus. You may do as you like," Apollonir said. Obreus flew over to Shun and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ingram, Shun, and Obreus all vanished from the clouded area. They appeared on a windy cliff.

"Shun, I must ask and I apologize in advance if what I'm asking is not logical but… can you control the wind?" Obreus asked seriously.

"Con… trolling… wind?" Shun shivered as an image of him playing with the wind current popped into his mind. He closed his eyes as the wind around them slowly blew gentler and gentler. He sharply opened them as a blast of wind came down in between the three.

"As I thought. Not even I can manipulate the wind to do that," Obreus said.

"How… did I… do that?" Shun asked looking up at Ingram. Ingram just shrugged in confusion.

"You'll learn how to harness the wind power sooner or later young ninja. Meditate on what has happed here. The answer will come to you in time.

"Shun!" Dan shouted. "Shun, wake up!" Shun opened his eyes to see Dan and the others over him.

"You okay, Shun?" Julie asked as Shun got up into a sitting position. "All of you fell to the floor suddenly and were unconscious."

"That was the most bazar thing ever," Shun said.

"Does that answer your question, Drago?" Shun asked.

"Yes, thanks Shun," Drago said.

"Anything else, my prince?" Ama asked. Shun scrolled through his memories and found another. "This was last year."

"Fabia didn't say anything about his," Shun said sitting in a tree. "The shield generation building is surrounded by Gundalian guards."

"Looks impossible to get in," Drago said.

"You've been battling with Dan too long," Shun told him.

"So how do you… hey!" Drago shouted as Shun jumped out of the tree, over the Gundalian guards, and used a grappling hook to hook onto the building ledge.

"*Sigh* How about you warn me next time you do something like that?"

"Speed and stealth is the way of the ninja. Get used to it." Shun climbed the side of the building and ran in. He had to knock out two guards.

"Speed and stealth, huh?" Drago asked. Shun ran forward as Kazerina and Lina showed up to block his path.

"And just where do you think you're going brawler?" Kazerina asked with a sinister grin.

"Kazerina," Shun exclaimed.

"Guess we weren't as stealthy as we thought," Drago said.

"Hmm? Hey wait," Kazerina said, placing her index finger to her chin. "Seeing you in the Neathian Castle Knights uniform… I've studied the way you move, ventus bakugan is your attribute… Oh. Yes, finally!"

"Finally what?" Shun thought back up a bit.

"Once I've defeated you, I can obtain the Wind Prince's secrets," Kazerina laughed clapping her hands like a giddy school girl.

"Not that again," Shun groaned.

"I've found the Wind Prince. I've found the Wind Prince," Kazerina sang.

"Hey! I'm not royalty!" Shun shouted.

The battle raged on outside as Drago and Shun were hanging in there. Dan showed up out of nowhere with Hawktor. They joined in the battle.

"Shun! Are you okay buddy?" Dan asked.

"Just fine… except for one minor detail. Kazerina called me the Wind Prince," Shun told him, blankly.

"How many times does that make?"

"Lost count. You ready to battle?"

"You know it."

"Ability activate! Cross Barnum!" Drago's wings lit up with a blazing X. He shot that at Lumigrowl. They pushed their attacks and Drago defeated Lumigrowl.

Dan and Shun exchanged glances as they gave each other back their bakugan.

"Now this feels a little better," Shun said with a smile.

"Yep," Dan agreed. "Shun, why don't you guys see if you can't get the shield generator ready? Drago and I will keep these clowns busy."

"Sure," Shun said as he ran off towards the entrance.

"*Gasp* guards! Seize the Prince right now!" Kazerina ordered. Shun growled as he spun around with his eyes closed. Opening them and thrusting his hands forward to send a blast of wind at the Gundalian guards from his palms. They were sent flying backwards into trees as Shun's eyes widened.

"Stay calm Shun!" Hawktor shouted.

"Huh? Thanks Hawktor. Let's go," Shun said running into the building and up the elevator.

"That boy will be my little test subject," Kazerina snarled. "Mark my words. One way or another he'll be my test subject."

"I won't let you use my brother as a test subject," Dan told her. "Not now, not ever!"

"At least nothing painful happened there," Shun said.

"I'm glad about that," Dan said with a sigh. "Huh? Hey wait a second. Didn't Kazerina…"

"Shut it Dan!" Shun cut him off.

"But Shun. I know it's not a memorable vacation but…" Dan was cut off again when Shun shot him a death glare.

"I'm NOT showing that one," he told him, his voice full of death. "No way am I going to show that memory! You got that?!"

"Why? What happened?" Ken asked, concern and worry in his voice.

"Shut it already! I'M NOT GOING TO SHOW YOU THAT MEMORY?!" Shun shouted with his eyes shut tight trying to hold in his tears. The screen went fuzzy as Shun was pulled out of his meditation. He griped his arms and kept his eyes shut.

Ken walked over to his son as he knelt down beside him. He wrapped his arms around Shun as he pulled him in an embrace. "It'll be alright, son. Calm down," Ken whispered to him, gently stroking his hair. "It's alright."

Shun griped his father's sleeves and buried his face in his chest, trying not to burst out crying. He forgot about his sprained wrist and didn't feel any pain when he gripped his father tightly.

"My prince… it's okay if you don't want to show the memory you and Dan where talking about," Ama said soothingly and softly. "It's okay, my prince."

"N-no. Y-you need t-to see it Ama," Shun choked out. "I… I just… dad please enter my mind."

"Hm? I see it's really that bad huh?" Ken asked softly. He could feel his shirt getting wet and knew that Shun was crying and didn't want to be alone in his mind while he showed this one. "I understand. First son, you have to calm down and get back on the screen. I'll be in once you do that."

Shun nodded slightly as he tried calming down. Some of the brawlers never actually seen Shun so terrified like this before.

Ama walked over to him and placed a hand on Shun's shoulder. Shun was able to finally pull himself together with Ama's touch. He took deep breaths as he pulled away from his father. He wiped away his tears as he calmed down fully.

Shun got back into his meditation position and the screen came back on with Shun's memories with him on the screen. Ken sat down next to Shun's body and placed a hand on his head. He entered the screen as Shun had his memories go to the very back of his mind.

"That bad… huh?" Runo asked softly.

"It's a memory that… that… was more horrifying than all the others put in one. Those types of memories I… put in the… very back of my mind so… I don't have to deal with them again and continue to be the real me around you guys and not a terrified four-year-old," Shun told her, griping his dad's sleeve. "Here it… is."

Before he let it play, he latched onto his dad's arm. Ken placed a protective arm around him as the memory played.

Kazerina just wouldn't give up on trying to grab Shun. She tried everything… well almost everything. She growled but then thought about the time Dan shielded Shun when she aimed an attack at him when he wasn't looking. She got an idea… an evil idea to get the ventus brawler on her experimental table.

After a few days; Kazerina appeared in front of Dan and Shun on their patrol around Neathia. The boys backed off once she showed herself. Shun was in his own clothes now. The Neathian Queen wasn't going to force him to continue wearing the Neathian Castle Knights uniform if he didn't want to.

"Ready to end this little game of catch yet, Wind Prince?" Kazerine asked with that sinister smile.

"I'm not royalty and this isn't a game!" Shun shouted to her, angry that she's still calling him the 'Wind Prince'.

"I told you before, if you want him you'll have to go through me first," Dan told her, ready to brawl.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Kazerina said in a snicker. Shun caught the look in her eye as she shot a beam or something at Dan.

Dan suddenly froze when she didn't try that at Shun. He suddenly felt himself not able to move as Shun jumped in front of him. Shielding him from the attack and falling to the ground.

"*Gasp* Shun!" Dan shouted, snapping out of his trance and dropped down to his knees to see that Kazerina had grabbed Shun before he hit the ground. Shun was out cold due to the blast he intercepted.

"Hahaaa I told you, didn't I?! I got what I came for. Now back to my lab," Kazerina laughed as she disappeared with Shun in her arms.

Dan couldn't believe he let Kazerina grab Shun. He was beating himself up over it, cursing himself as he went back to the castle to get back up to save him.

Shun woke up and quickly found himself unable to move. He also felt something round in his mouth. "Where… where am I?" he thought as he looked around. "What the hell are these?" He was bound to a chair with these weird roots or whatever these grayish things where that bound him to the chair.

"Ah, yes. You've finally awoken, Wind Prince. Now, I can start my experiments," Kazerina snickered, her grin made Shun tremble in fear.

"Mmph, mmph-mm-mm-mmph!" Shun shouted shaking his head, struggling to get free but had no luck at all. "Mmph!"

Kazerina pressed a button or something on the sphere thing next to her. The chair changed into a table as a root like thing latched across Shun's forehead to make it so he couldn't move anything.

Shun's eyes became terrified when he saw Kazerina move towards him with that same mad scientist grin and a syringe in her hand.

"Now don't move, Wind Prince. This will only take a few seconds," Kazerina told him as she stabbed it into Shun's shoulder.

"MMPH!" Shun shouted. The Gundalian scientist stabbed it in so far that the needle part was not seen, including some of the tube part.

Kazerina laughed like a mad scientist too. She pulled the syringe out of the boy's shoulder once she injected the pure white substance and continued laughing.

Shun thrashed as hard as he could, but he could only move his hands around. The substance Kazerina injected into him burned his veins and travelled to his heart at a slow pace. He shouted as much as he could as his eyes stayed wide open with a horrified shine in them.

After about two days, Shun could feel the substance inching closer to his heart as Kazerina sent electricity through his body as well as having a good old time with her new Ginny pig.

Dan and the others were able to infiltrate Kazerina's lab building. They searched everywhere for their teammate. They weren't about to give up when they couldn't find him anywhere. They searched and searched, knocking out Guandalian guards in the process.

"MMPH! MM-MM-MMPPPPHHH!" Dan suddenly heard from a nearby room.

"*Gasp* Shun," Dan said in a whisper as he rammed into the door, breaking it apart and entering the space. His eyes widened at what he saw before him.

"Kazerina! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Dan shouted as he brawled Drago, ready to rip this death trap apart.

"Huh? No way! The process is almost complete! He'll soon be the way he was 60 years ago and tell me everything if he wishes you kiddies to live!" Kazerina shouted still laughing like a mad scientist.

Dan started running over to them as Drago was about to start slashing the lab apart when something unexpected happened.

A burst of wind suddenly came from Shun. Freeing him from the root things and slashed off the ball gag. He got lifted into the air as more wind swirled around him. Slashing Kazerina's lab to bits and not touching Dan or Drago or the others that entered the same space.

"What's happening to Shun?!" Fabia shouted over the violent wind currents' howl.

"I have no idea!" Dan shouted, looking up at his friend in the air. "What the hell is that?!"

An orb of wind suddenly came out of Shun's heart, swirling in front of him.

"Yes! That's it! If I can just grab that orb then…" Kazerina shouted with glee, trying to force her way through the violent wind to get up to the ventus brawler.

Shun started saying something in an unknown language as the orb in front of him separated in two. One half vanished from sight as the other half re-entered Shun's body. At the same time taking the white substance out of his system.

The wind suddenly died down as Shun got carried over to Dan by the gently wind current. Dan wrapped his arms around his friend who fell unconscious the moment the wind stopped.

"Shun! Shun!" Dan shouted worriedly. "Shun, please! Hang in there! Shun!"

"You bitch!" Fabia shouted at Kazerina as she brawled Aranaut.

"No way," Alice exclaimed in a scared tone.

"I… I… I…" Runo was at a loss for words when she saw that. She couldn't even find her voice. Ama stood there shocked and feeling helpless for his prince. He was hoping he'd find him before something like that happened.

Shun put that memory back in the back of his mind as he brought up the memory about Sellon and them on Gundalia fighting. Just to get himself to calm down enough so he wasn't crying his eyes out on his dad's shoulder.

"Sellon wasn't one to trust," Marucho said in a sigh.

"You guys learned that the hard way," Shun said, wiping away his tears and took a few deep breaths.

Suddenly, a flash of light filled the screen. Shun also lit up with a green ventus glow. Everyone in the room gasped as Ken was shoved back into his own mind.

"Okay, that hurt," Ken thought, rubbing his head.

After about two minutes the ventus glow vanished. They all looked on the screen to see Shun on his hands and knees. His eyes wide as different memories zoomed through his head and the screen.

"Shun, you okay?" Runo asked. Shun didn't answer.

"Shun," Dan said softly.

"My prince, please say something," Ama begged.

"W-where did… t-these… c-come from?" Shun stuttered as he stopped the fast moving memories.

The memory it stopped on was the Prince playing with his friends.

"Ama," Shun turned his head towards the Castle Knight.

"Eventually our re-born prince would get his memory back," Ama told them.

"We should unhook the mind reader," Mira said.

"Hold on. There's something you guys should see," Shun told them, standing up. Mira nodded as Shun pulled up a memory of the old prince that was now in his mind.

Metakon snuck into the palace. He walked down the light green ventus hallway, heading to the Prince's bedroom. He opened the large door and entered. Walking over to the Prince's bed; seeing him still sound asleep brought a maniacal grin to his face. Scratch that, you couldn't even _see_ his face; he always wore an armored mask.

Metakon slammed his hand over the Prince's mouth and grabbed his neck, squeezing tightly.

"MMPH!" screamed the prince. He clawed at both hands, but it was no use. He couldn't get Metakon off him as he jumped out the open window as the Castle Knights ran into the room. Queen Shiori was with them.

"Shun!" she wailed. "No, please dear Skyress! Please no! My boy!"

"Queen Shiori, the Castle Knights will find Prince Shun. No matter what," Ama told her.

"Thank you," Shiori cried.

"Okay. Now I understand why those guys referred to me as 'Prince'," Shun thought as he continued to play the memory.

Metakon brought Prince Shun into his little house of horrors. The windows were cracked, the place was darker than an eclipse, and inside… was even worse. There were all different kinds of lab equipment, knives/swords, a few torture machines, razor sharp spikes that came out of the walls, and a blazing hot fire.

Metakon shoved Shun to the floor. From the strangling from the palace to here turned Prince Shun's neck purple.

"I want the wind secrets. You gonna tell me or am I going to have to bring out the artillery?" Metakon asked roughly.

"*Cough, cough, inhale* Forget it! *Exhale* the secrets of the wind were entrusted to the queens child. To keep them out of the hands of bastards like you!" Shun told him.

The spikes in the walls shot out at him. He jumped up and swirled around the others. Metakon threw a few knives at him. Shun made multiple images of himself to confuse him. (Doppelgangers, if you would).

"Ninja illusions, huh?" Metakon observed. "That won't save you!" He threw everything sharp at the prince. He got slashed by some of them. His neck got slashed by some of them. His neck bled a bit along with his arm and leg.

He ducked behind a torture device. Tons of needles were visible on the top of the machine.

"Nothing will save you boy. Give me the secrets or die," Metakon told him in a demonic voice. Shun clenched his teeth together, putting pressure on his wounds.

"I'd rather die," Shun told him, in a hurtful, harsh voice. "(Mom, Dan, Marucho, Runo, Alice, Jake, Ren, Fabia, Keith, Mira, Ace, Barron, Rafe, Paige, Gunz, *sniffle* Ama. I'm sorry)."

"Have it your way then," Metakon sighed as he clapped his hands twice. The whole room caved in and it transformed into a smaller torture chamber.

Shackles made out of energy shot out of the walls. All coming at Shun; he tried to get away from them but the space was too small to get away from anything. He was able to put up a wind barrier just in time.

"Ha. Like that will save you, my princely prey," Metakon laughed as he threw a kunai knife at the boy. Shun growled as the kunai shot through the barrier. Slashing his right side clean open to where the wind went haywire. It slashed everywhere, destroying the torture chamber.

Metakon forced his way through the wind currents as they got stronger. He grabbed Shun's ankle and threw him down on his back hard. Blood poured out of his wound as he tried to get up. Breathing heavily as the space became even smaller.

"Is it just… me… or are you… dumber… than you look… Metakon?" Shun huffed as blood trickled down his chin.

"Dumber than I… WHAT?!" Metakon shouted.

"That's right, you freak. Get angry," Shun thought, slightly grinning.

Ander flowed off Metakon in waves. Shun closed his eyes as Metakon charged at him. Sharply opening his eyes at the last second made a burst of wind to slam Metakon against the wall with such force, that the wall collapsed.

Shun could see a way out. With all the strength he had, he ran out the hole in the wall and ran through the forest, applying as much pressure as he could to the huge wound on his side.

He started to feel light headed halfway to the Ventus Palace. Even so, he forced himself to keep going.

~in the palace~

"Queen Shiori. Please forgive me. Our search for Prince Shun has been in vain," Ama said in a guilty, sad tone. "I sincerely apologize, my Queen." He held his head down in shame.

"Ama. Don't beat yourself up, please," Queen Shiori said softly. "I know you and the others tried your hardest and…"

"Queen Shiori! Please get out here! Shun's back!" hollered a young boy.

Queen Shiori and Ama ran down the hall to the outside. They saw Shun staggering up to the palace, heavily bleeding and breathing.

"Dan, please," Queen Shiori said worried.

"I understand, my Queen," Dan said as he ran up to his friend.

Shun started to fall forward, but Dan caught him just in time. He lowered him gently to the ground, still holding him up.

"Shun? Shun, please hang on," Dan begged. All his other friends gathered around him.

"Please Shun, talk to us," Runo begged as Queen Shiori and Ama arrived to the kids.

"Shun? Please son, open your eyes," Queen Shiori begged. Shun struggled to open his eyes, but could only manage opening them half way. He saw his best friend holding back the burning tears. He struggled to lift his hand up to weakly tap Dan's check.

"D-Dan, m-mom, A-Ama, guys," Shun said weakly. "I-I'm sorry." With that forced out, Shun's eyes closed as his arm fell to the ground.

"No, no," Dan whispered. "NO! PLEASE SHUN, WAKE UP!" He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He balled his eyes out, as did the whole Ventus Kingdom.

"S-so that's… what h-happened," Ama said in a scared tone.

"Now wait. Where's my fun?" Metakon asked appearing on the screen.

"How about this," Shun said as he closed his eyes. The screen of memories vanished as wind blow Metakon clear out of his mind and Shun vanished from the screen.

Opening his eyes saying, "Unhook it!" Keith pinched the three cords off as Mira turned off the Vestal Mind Reader Video device.

"Everything is finally clear," Shun said, getting up. "Now it all makes sense."

"Yeah it does and the people that were there… who saw the prince breathe his last… looked a lot like us. They even had the same names," Dan pointed out.

Shun took the ponytail out of his hair to let it down. "Guess it took seeing Ama and reviews my memories to finally figure it out. Thanks."

Dan: Holy cow! It's _that_ long

Arikashika5985: well yeah Dan. giggle hope you liked this chapter. ^_^ please review


	5. Chapter 5

Arikashika5985: I hope you like it

Ren: do you ever stop saying that?

Arikashika5985: nervous chuckle I guess not but I do really hope the readers like it

Dan: okay -_-' well enjoy

Ch. 5

Shun suddenly felt more and more like a prince with every passing moment… after he went through the rest of the old prince's memories he finally understood a lot of things now.

"So, Metakon has figured out how to enter the mind, now, huh?" Ama observed.

"Apparently, and it's really painful, at times," Shun said as a light wind swirled around his wrist, healing the sprain in no time flat. The wind took the splinted bandage off as everyone waked down the hall.

"So, Shun really _is_ royalty. Wow," Runo said in amazement.

"Would that mean that…" Julie's voice trailed off, looking at Shun.

"No. That doesn't mean I'll turn bossy. I'm still me and I won't be anything other than myself. It's like the same way with Fabia," Shun told her. "That would mean that dad is the Ventus 'King', right? Ama?"

"That's correct, my prince," Ama replied.

"Okay. I need to run home and get something real quick. I just remembered something's there that's important and didn't understand it before," Shun said, looking out the window. Darkness settled in… finally. Ama didn't want to lose his prince again, so he went with Shun and Ken to the Kazami dojo.

"Call us when you get there, Shun," Mira told him.

"It shouldn't take too long. We should be there and back within ten minutes," Shun told her calmly. Mira nodded as the three vanished from sight.

"From seeing what happened… I'm now Mondo worried about him," Dan said out of nowhere.

"You're not the only one," Ren said from the side. Fabia was with him, along with Rafe and Paige. Ace and Barron appeared behind them. Gunz and Jake came running to headquarters from ahead.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys again, but… what're you doing here?" Runo asked with a smile.

"We all had a feeling that we had to come here," Fabia replied. "And if you're wondering Dan… my sister is watching over Neathia for me while I'm here. I brought Hawktor and Taylean with me too."

"Where's Shun?" Ace asked looking around.

"He went to his house to get something. Don't worry… his dad is with him and Ama, a Ventus Castle Knight," Marucho told him.

"That's what I thought," Gunz said combing his hair out from the run.

"How's everything on Vestal, you two?" Keith asked.

"Oh, you have no idea, Keith," Barron said in a little groan. "This guy has been going none-stop talking about Master Shun." He was pointing at Ace with both index fingers.

"You're one to talk, Barron!" Ace shot. "Who's the one always talking about wanting to learn ninja moves from Shun? Hm?" Ace and Barron growled at each other intensely.

"Oh, why don't you both just marry him already?" Keith told them. Ingram went over to Fabia, giggling at Keith's statement from Ace's pocket.

"What? No way! I'm not…" Ace and Barron were cut off.

"I was joking, you two," Keith told them in a laugh.

"Dan, come in. We've got a problem," Shun said on the baku-meter.

"What kind of problem, Shun?" Dan asked, raising his wrist to see Shun's face on his baku-meter.

"Oh, about 12 blasts from the past that won't let us leave," Shun said a blank expression on his face. "Well, the 12th one is recent I guess."

"What? You've got to be kidding?" Dan said, shocked a bit.

"Heh, I wish. Naga's flying over my dojo. That Gundalian mad scientist is digging through my room while Zenoheld and Hydron are looking at my grandpa's ninja equipment from long ago. All the others are stationed at every exit and Metakon… let's just say he's busy barking orders," Shun told him in a whisper.

"We're coming to help, bro," Dan told him. "Hang tight."

"You might want to hurry," Ama said softly. "If they find our location, we can't fight them all at once."

"Yeah and I still need to relearn about manipulating the wind to keep defending or attacking for a long period of time… without destroying everything in sight and freaking out. It's still freaking me out a bit," Shun told him. "Other than Naga none of these guys have bakugan."

"We're on our way Shun," Dan told him as each brawler brawled their bakugan friends as they flew off or ran off towards the Kazami dojo.

They immediately saw Naga flying in a circle above the ninja dojo.

"Where are you at, Shun?" Dan whispered into his baku-meter. "We're just outside now." He could see something brown on the edge of the screen. He could also hear straining as the brown thing moved just a little bit.

"Tied up," Shun said in a grunt. "Man, honestly Metakon… you _are_ stupid."

"Why do you say that?" Metakon asked in anger, knelling down in front of the bound boy.

"Ooh, did I press a button?" Shun joked, with a mischievous grin. Metakon made a fist and threw it at the boy in front of him. However, Shun dropped to his back, bringing his feet up to kick Metakon in the face.

"Not binding my feet too, is why you're so stupid!" Shun told him.

"Whoa," Ama thought, seeing his prince stand up from across the room. Ken sat next to the Castle Knight with eyes wide, seeing his son easily dodging Metakon's blows and getting him even more pissed.

"Oh, and actual ropes? Come on, seriously?" Shun asked roughly as the ropes that bound him fell to the ground. He brought his hands to the front and he was holding a kunai. "Honestly, dumbbell. It's child's play to get out of actual ropes. Tsk."

Shun threw the kunai at his father, cutting only the ropes off. Ken shook them off and untied Ama.

"See what I mean, idiot? You really _are_ stupider than you look," Shun told the masked foe.

"Any _you're_ even more annoying than last time," Metakon shot.

"Has it really been _this_ easy to make you blow your top?" Shun asked crossing his arms. "Dad, Ama! Meet me outside in five minutes!"

"Understood," Ama and Ken nodded as they stood up. Once Shun disappeared down the hallway with Metakon following him… Ama and Ken took the chance to get outside.

They fought against the people that blocked their path. Dan and the others helped them out.

"Hey Ama, where's Shun?" Ace asked, diverting a punch to the face.

"I know he has a plan. He's still inside," Ama told him, blocking a sword with his staff. "He said five minutes."

Not long after Ama informed the kids about that… Shun smashed through the wall of his room. Skidding on the ground and stopping at a tree.

"Shun!" Dan shouted, pushing his way through the enemies along with Ace when they saw Shun skidding.

Metakon and Kazerina stomped over to Shun, who pushed himself up.

"Great, you destroyed my wall," Shun groaned out, looking up at the two towering over him.

"Oh, is that a problem?" Metakon asked in a cackle. He reached down to grab Shun by the neck, but… Shun disappeared from that spot just in time. Shun saw that Kazerina had that syringe with the pure white substance again. He didn't want to go through that hell again.

"Where'd he go?" Kazerina asked blinking at the empty space in front of her.

"Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean! Skyress, Jaakor!" Shun shouted once he saw them coming towards him. He whistled for the other two.

"You ring?" asked darkus Skytruss and darkus Orbeum.

"You guys ready to make a quick get away with everyone?" Shun asked them, landing on the roof of the dojo.

"Of course, let's do it," Hawktor said in a cheerful, ready-to-go way. Shun nodded as he gently raised his hands up to the side to calm the wind around his friends. They got the message and were ready to get out of this enemy royal.

The ninja's tossed a smoke bomb down at the ground. Encasing every inch of the yard in black smoke. Shun, Ken, Ama, and the ninja bakugan snatched up the others and vanished back to headquarters safely.

"Damn it! Not again! Get back here you little bratty prince!" Metakon shouted in rage slashing at the smoke violently.

"Well, that was a fun fight," Barron said dizzily. Shun grabbed his left arm suddenly with a grunt.

"Shun, hey are you okay?" Fabia asked standing up and looking over at him.

"I'm fine *groan* Metakon hits hard is all," Shun told her. "Man, has he always had a dynamite punch?"

"He was holding back. He hits way harder than that, my prince," Ama told him as the brawlers went back into the building.

"What was the important thing you were talking about, Shun?" Marucho asked sitting down on a couch.

"These," Shun said taking out a book from his vest and a V shaped head piece or necklace type thing.

"Wow," Dan exclaimed. "You actually had that head piece all along?"

"Well, it was my moms. She rarely wore it and it was more of a necklace to her," Shun replied sitting down next to Dan and Fabia on the other couch.

"Take your shirt off, Shun. You're bleeding," Fabia said sternly.

"So are you guys," Shun sighed as he set the book down and placed the head piece on the book. He took off his vest and had to ask for help to get his shirt off. Pain shot through his arm each time he moved it. Ken pulled his shirt over his head as he groaned a bit.

"Man, that looks deep," Fabia said once she saw the wound in Shun's shoulder. Wind swirled around the wound but only healed the pain.

Marucho called his father to send a few doctors over to headquarters. It was a good thing headquarters wasn't that far from Marucho's house.

The doctors came in no time and treated the kids.

"Hey, Shun. I just realized something that I have no idea about?" Gunz said out of nowhere.

"And what would that be?" Shun winced a little as a doctor cleaned up his wound.

"Well, um… how do I say this… I think you were showing the others you're memories at one point and I could see what was happening too," Gunz said a bit confused as to why that would happen.

"Hey same with us," Paige said turning towards the ninja.

"And what happened to the other half of that wind orb and what was it exactly?" Rafe asked.

"Um… that's a good question," Ken said scratching the back of his head in confusion. The doctors left as Shun stood up with his hands around his heart with his eyes closed and started whispering something in that unknown language.

A light shined softly; in between his hands as a half wind orb came out of his heart and rested in between his hands. "You mean this?" he asked opening his eyes to see the half orb.

"Yeah that," Rafe said a little surprised that Shun brought the orb out.

"It's the wind secrets. The last resort, if something happens like what Kazerina did, the orb would be halved and one half stays with the Wind Prince. With it halved the secrets are also halved so in other words… right now it's incomplete if Metakon and the others get their hands on it. And that's something I can't let them do," Shun explained pulling the orb back into his heart.

"I'm just wondering why that is," Jake stood up from his seat on a foot stroll.

Shun turned towards him with a serious look in his eyes. "If these secrets fall into the wrong hands… it means the destruction of the universe," he told him.

That news shocked the brawlers. They vowed right then and there to help Shun protect the wind secrets and him. They didn't want to lose him like Ama lost him last time.

"How are things on the ventus kingdom, Ama?" Shun asked, turning towards the castle knight. "All the stuff that happened in one day I forgot to ask."

"Well, my prince… the kingdom has been slowly dying without its prince," Ama told him. "I've been looking all over for you not because of the land, but I knew you'd be reborn and needed help to protect the secrets."

"There's only one way to replenish the land at the Ventus Kingdom," Shun said picking up the book and opening it up.

"And what's that?" Barron asked curious.

"Coronation next month on my birthday," Shun replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to the Ventus Kingdom guys," Dan said like he just won a brawl.

"That's… easier said than done actually," Ama scratched the back of his head. "This is my first time out of the Ventus Kingdom… and I have no idea how to get back."

"Say what?"

Arikashika5985: hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Arikashika5985: Sorry for the long wait

Jake: she's been going to drivers training -_- I want to see the Ventus Kingdom already

Arikashika5985: I'm getting there big guy

Marucho: And she's been on a roll with her actually book she wants to publish

Dan and Shun: Enjoy

Ch. 6

Shun sat down on a comfy foot stool and meditated for a while.

"You seriously don't know _how_ to get back to the Ventus Kingdom, Ama?" Jake asked in an unbelievable tone.

"I am serious, Sir Jake. I'm very sorry," Ama replied in a guilty tone, holding his head down in shame.

"Don't sweat it Ama," Shun said standing up with a smile. "Sky Wind is still around… isn't she?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's right, my prince. She is and she was the first to leave the kingdom in search of you a few years after. She always came home a few months later," Ama said brightly.

"Um… who's Sky Wind? Shun? Who's Sky Wind?" Ren asked, confused.

"Anyone have a leaf or a blade of grass on them?" Shun asked, still smiling as he walked over to the window.

Ama walked over to him and gave him a small leaf. Shun brought the leaf to his lips and played a song that everyone knew but were still a little unsure about how they knew it.

Not but half way through the song, a light wind green bird tackled Shun to the ground from the open window. The bird covered his torso as it rubbed it's head against Shun's cheek happily.

"What the-" Barron began, but then heard Shun laughing.

"Hahaha s-stop it girl. Your feathers tickle *giggle* Sky Wind let me up," Shun laughed. "I'm happy to see you too, Sky Wind. Hahaa let me up girl."

The bird flew up to get off him. Shun sat up, still giggling as the bird actually decreased her size and perched herself on Shun's shoulder.

"Sky Wind is a phoenix. The prince's pet and teacher for controlling the wind," Ama announced.

"More like friend rather than pet," Dan laughed.

Shun stood up, turning around to meet his friends' gazes. He looked over at his dad, who seemed to have mixed emotions on his feature.

"So, when are we going to the Ventus Kingdom, Shun?" Mira asked, excited to see the somewhat new land.

"Today's been hectic so… two days. I think I could sleep for that long, actually," Shun smiled, stroking Sky Wind's feathers.

Dan and Marucho were happy to see Shun happy right now. The brawlers went to bed shortly after Mira rebooted the protective force field and activated it.

Dan shared a room with Shun and Ken. Sky Wind also stayed in the same room as Shun as Ama stood guard outside the door.

The others bunked with whomever that night. All of them slept for the whole two days straight. Ama fell asleep for a few hours then woke back up. He didn't doubt the abilities of Shun's friends; it's just his castle knight training.

Shun woke up on the morning of the third day. He stretched as Dan awoke with a yawn.

"That was a good rest," Drago and the darkus ninja's yawned.

"Meta-armor-fuck didn't try anything?" Dan asked, standing up.

"There was no way he could," Shun smiled, getting dressed. "The whole 'controlling wind' training happens at night in my head. If he did try something, he was blown away."

Sky Wind stretched out her wings and flew over to Shun.

"I'm so stoked. I can't wait to see the Ventus Kingdom!" Jake and Ren said excitedly.

"We'll head out once we eat something," Shun told them, grabbing the book and headpiece from the side table.

The brawlers ate a big breakfast cause they didn't know how long the trip would be. Standing outside headquarters, Sky Wind was perched on Shun's forearm.

"Can you lead us to the Ventus Kingdom, Sky Wind?" Shun asked the phoenix. Sky Wind purred and flapped her wings. Shun bounced his arm, giving her lift as she increased her size.

"Sky Wind looks a bit like Skyress," Ingram observed.

"Yes, she's really beautiful," Skytruss awed. "Just like Skyress." Skyress just blushed and hid under Shun's hair to hide her flushed form.

"If I'm not mistaken… in my pervious life my mom gave me Sky Wind. Dad sent her Sky Wind's egg and she gave it to me. In this life, dad sent Skyress to my mom and she gave her to me," Shun smiled.

"That's correct, my prince," Ama said.

"Hey Fabia. Could you hold onto this for me?" Shun asked, holding out the headpiece.

"Sure," Fabia smiled, taking the headpiece.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Ama asked.

"You know it," the brawlers replied.

"HOLD IT!" Metakon's big booming voice sounded from a dark cloud rolling in. "You are going to tell me right now, Kazami! Where's the other half of the wind secrets?!"

"Oh, that's right," Shun thought. "The coronation won't be final and the land restored until both halves are whole again!"

"Oh forget it!" Metakon snarled as the cloud came down hard in front of the ventus brawler. The other brawlers and the Castle Knight got blown back as Metakon's armored face appeared from the dark cloud.

From there, Metakon infiltrated Shun's mind to get the answers he wanted. The two of them fought in Shun's mind for what seemed like hours until Metakon got blown out of sight and Shun huffed for air with his eyes wide in disbelief… even fear and uncertainty.

"My Prince! My prince, are you alright?!" Ama shouted worriedly as he stood next to Shun.

"Shun!" Dan shouted, he gasped when he saw his friends face. "What the hell happened?!"

"Ama… tell me right now… in my past life… did I have a twin brother?" Shun asked turning around to meet the Castle Knight in the eyes. The brawlers gasped when the ventus brawler said that. Ken gasped and wondered how he knew that. The Castle Knight remained silent as Sky Wind blew the rest of the smoke away by flapping her wings.

"Ama," Shun said sternly.

"My prince… may I tell you the answer to that when we get back?" Ama asked hanging his head down.

"Sure. Let's go," Shun let out a breath of air before he climbed on Sky Wind's back. The brawlers joined Shun on the phoenix as she took to the skies.

Shun still lingered on Metakon. He actually saw his face in his mind, even the rest of him without that armor.

~flashback~

Shun came face to face with Metakon in his mind once more. Metakon began attacking with his extendable arms. Shun jumped from side to side to avoid every arm coming at him.

"Hold still! You little brat!" Metakon snarled as he made a black cloud behind himself that travelled throughout Shun's mind. He didn't see the ninja brawler getting closer to him.

Shun got up in Metakon's face and slashed his mask clean off. Sent the halves clattering to the ground as Shun backed off to get a better look at Metakon's real face… and to avoid a punch to the face.

"What the… who are you?" Shun asked as his eyes widened. Metakon cackled as he looked at the shocked boy in front of him.

"I'm not surprised that no one told you about me… my brother," Metakon grinned with an amused shine to it.

"B-br-brother? Wh-what do you mean?" Shun stuttered as he stared at Metakon's true face. It was like looking in a mirror right now.

"I mean we were born around the same time to the Queen of the Ventus Kingdom," Metakon told him with a sorrowful frown. "My true name… is Tsumasuke Kazami. I'm older than you by a few minutes. That's the same for this life too. Just because I was born looking like a monster… they disregarded me!" He took his armor off to show Shun what he meant. He had four arms for real; it wasn't the armor that Shun originally thought. "Go ahead and say it, Shun!"

Shun calmed down a bit and looked at the boy in front of him for a while. "Listen, if you want me to call you something I don't see… then forget it," Shun told him.

"Huh?"

"I don't see a monster in front of me."

"You're just saying that to say it! Just because I was born like this I wasn't able to join the Ventus Kingdom! I was supposed to be the one who protected those secrets! When I found out that I actually killed you that time, I killed myself because of that! We were both reborn! But I'm still a monster and you're normal!"

"That's not true! Tsuma-" Shun was cut off by Sky Wind screeching. She blew the wind hard and ignored Shun's begging for her to stop. Tsumasuke along with his armor got blown out of Shun's mind and blew his body far away.

~End flashback~

"I… have an older twin brother," Shun thought to himself, resting his arms on his knees as he sat at the base of Sky Wind's neck. "Why didn't anyone tell me before? Why… why is Tsumasuke doing this? Wait, I should already know why. But why did they disregard him just because he was born with four arms? I don't see a monster when I look at him. I don't see a freak either. The thing I see when I look at him… is… the brother I never had. I felt that when I first saw his face."

Dan and Marucho watched as Shun buried his face in his arms. They didn't know how to help him with this confusion. None of the brawlers did for that matter.

Shun kept his face buried for the whole trip. He blocked out any sounds that would try to infiltrate his ears. He wanted to know what else happened to Tsumasuke to make him like this. He wanted to help him see that he's not a monster like others say he is.

Sky Wind opened up a wind turbulence current to transport them to the Ventus Kingdom. It wasn't a long trip through this at all. It was just a straight shot like taking the dimensional transporter, Alice's grandfather has.

Shun felt a shallow breeze once they exited the turbulence. He lifted his head to see the Ventus Castle. It was huge with several windows and rooms. Shun let out a soft shocked gasp when he saw the land.

The land was turning brown and dead. All the ventus green was dying all around. Even the castle's green shine turned dark. There were more trees and grass than there were smoking things.

Something caught Shun's eye. He looked over at a temple of stone or something like that. He told Sky Wind to land over there.

Sky Wind didn't object even though she knew where that area was. No one was allowed in that stone temple. Not even the royal family.

"My prince, where are you going?" Ama asked seeing Shun jumped off the bird.

"Now… tell me right now! In my previous life did I have a twin brother?!" Shun just about shouted as he sharply turned towards the castle knight. "This question is also for you father!"

Ken jumped down, landing next to his son. "I'll tell you right now Shun. Your mother and I wanted to keep him with us. But my dad threatened to kill you and him if we didn't send him away. Just because he has four arms. Shiori and I didn't care if he had a tail to go with those arms. We wanted to keep him but we had no choice."

Shun believed his father's words. He waited for Ama to answer him. He stared at the Castle Knight intensely with his arms crossed.

"Ama!" Shun shouted angrily. Ama flinched at the tone he got from his prince.

"Yes," Ama said finally after a few long minutes. "Yes and the same thing happened as Lord Ken says. The same thing happened, my prince."

"Well thanks to that Tsumasuke has been jealous and hurt for so damn long!" Shun yelled. "He took on a new name and identity! He's Metakon!"

The brawlers gasped as soon as they heard Shun yell that. "If he comes in my mind again… I just want to talk with him. So don't get alarmed guys and Sky Wind… don't come in my mind and blow him away again." He turned towards the stone entrance to the forbidden scroll room.

"My prince, wait…" Ama shouted but Shun was already gone down the stone stairs.

Dan and Marucho ran after him before the castle knight could object. They found Shun standing in front of a stone tablet with writing on it. A couple torches were lit to illuminate the small cavern.

"I can't believe they never told me," Shun said softly. "Why didn't they tell me before?" Dan placed a hand on Shun's shoulder hoping his touch would comfort him a bit. Shun sniffed at he stared at the writing on the tablet.

"Shun…" Marucho started to say but decided not to ask.

"Let's go back up with the others. I've seen what I wanted. What's written on this tablet is the answer I need to try and convince Tsumasuke that he's not a monster. See if I can't get him to see what I see when I look at him," Shun said softly.

"We won't interfere if you don't want us to," Dan told him softly. Shun looked at Dan and Marucho with a sad smile yet determination in his eyes. He nodded as the boys walked back up to the others waiting for them.

"Okay so… Shun's birthday is in a few weeks then… right?" Paige asked.

"That's right," said Runo.

"Forget it," Shun told them as he walked off towards the castle.

"Huh?" the brawlers wondered.

"My prince, what do you mean by that?" Ama asked catching up to him.

"I mean I won't go through with the coronation unless Tsumasuke is there getting coronated with me. With the other half of the wind secrets," Shun told the castle knight without looking at him.

"What?! But there's no way he'll…" Ama started.

"I said this before! When he enters my mind again don't get alarmed cause I'll just be talking with him to try to convince him!" Shun shouted turning towards the castle knight.

"But my prince…"

"No 'but's about it Ama. My mind is made up and no one can change it!"

Ama could tell that he couldn't change his mind for anything.

"When he found out that he killed me in my previous life… Tsumasuke killed himself. Tell me… after I died the first time did you ever see Metakon again?"

"No. We never saw Metakon again after that."

"Well that's the reason why." Shun walked over to a flower patch in front of the castle. The brawlers knew he was dead serious when he said that he wouldn't go through with the coronation if his twin wasn't there for it.

But they had to figure out where the other half of the wind secrets went so the coronation and the land would be final. Shun just wanted to convince Tsumasuke right now. He didn't care about the wind secrets at the moment.

"How can I persuade him of anything?" Shun thought staring at the untarnished flower patch. "Talking to him is all I can do right now."

Arikashika5985: hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ Please review

It might take me a while to get the next chapter up but it'll be coming as soon as possible


	7. Chapter 7

Arikashika5985: Heheh sorry for the long wait for this next chapter guys

Dan: this girl was working on her big project that is about to be sent into the publisher before the end of this month

Arikashika5985: I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Ch. 7**

Shun walked inside the Ventus Palace as the others followed him. They wanted to help him but they didn't know how to help him with this.

Shun came to a stop in front of big doors with phoenix wings on them. "Guys, I'd like to be alone for a while. And if you hear anything like a scream or a slashing sound… don't get alarmed."

"I understand Shun," Dan said softly. He and Marucho had a pretty good idea what he was going to do when he told them that.

"My prince… if you're going to do what I think you're going to do… just be careful," Ama told him.

"Of course," Shun said as he opened the door and went inside the room. "Wow. It's just how I remember it. Nothing really changed."

A huge bed rested at the back of the room in the middle. A desk on the far left of the room and a bookshelf outlined the right side of the room. The floor was covered in a ventus green color with sections with the other attribute colors.

Shun sat down on the bed – his bed – and closed his eyes while sitting up. He entered his own mind and started shouting.

"Tsumasuke! Tsumasuke come here a minute! I want to talk to you!" He made the scenery around himself a nice dojo background before Tsumasuke actually showed up without his armor on.

"What do you want?" Tsumasuke asked in irritation with his arms crossed.

"I want to talk. You are not a monster. I never thought that."

"Oh shut the fuck up! You know I'm a monster that can never be a part of the Ventus Kingdom bloodline!"

"I know the only way to get you into the kingdom without feeling like a monster! Tsumas-"

"I'm not listening to you anymore! You had everything! The friends, the high life, and the family that I never could have! There's no way I could ever be a part of the life you have! There's no way I could ever be the big brother you deserve! Not in our past life… or this life! So why don't you just give up on trying to talk to me?! Cause nothing you say or do will ever tell me otherwise, brat!"

Shun gasped sadly as his eyes widened in disbelief. He looked down at the ground before changing the scenery.

Tsumasuke thought he got through to Shun on giving up on trying to talk to him like he's a real person. He looked down to see water once he felt himself getting wet all of a sudden. The water was up to his waist as he suddenly heard something slash through flesh.

Tsumasuke sharply turned around to face Shun. His eyes widened in disbelief at what he's seeing. Shun was holding a kunai and his left wrist had been slashed clean open. Blood flowed on the waves, drifting towards him.

Shun let out a painful, shaky gasp at what he just did to himself. He looked at his wrist as he brought the kunai back a little below the slash… and slashed again as more blood fell into the ocean waves.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing Shun?!" Tsumasuke hollered his eyes growing even bigger.

"If I can't talk to you like brothers or friends or whatever then what's the damn point in even living anymore?!" Shun yelled back, bringing the kunai to his throat. "If I can't get you to see yourself as a person rather than a monster… then my life is meaningless!"

Shun was about to pull the kunai across his throat when Tsumasuke's extendable arms stretched out to stop him. "I won't let you kill yourself!" Tsumasuke shouted, inching closer to him.

"Then… then why… why can't we just… have a friendly brotherly chat?" Shun choked out, holding in his tears. "If we can't have a little talk… then why am I even alive?" Tears started running down his cheeks as Tsumasuke stopped in front of him.

"If you're willing to take your own life just to have a chat with me… then… I'd rather have the talk instead of seeing you kill yourself over it. Put away that kunai and please change the background little brother," Tsumasuke said soothingly as he loosened his grip on Shun's right wrist.

Shun sniffed as he put the kunai away and changed the background to an outdoor location. "Now give me that wrist of yours, you little idiot," Tsumasuke told him as he held out some bandages.

Shun took off his ninja glove before holding out his wrist to the four armed guy. He felt like he just did something childish… like a spoiled brat… but it worked to get the talk he wanted with his older twin.

"You know Tsumasuke… if your arms didn't extend like that I'd be dead already," Shun told him, watching him bandage up his wounded wrist.

"Huh? I suppose that's true," Tsumasuke said tying off the ends of the bandages. "You're an idiot." He smiled.

Shun smiled back at him as he tapped the ground with his foot, making a stone tablet rise from the ground around them.

"What's this?"

"An ancient stone tablet. No one was allowed to go down the stone passage to see it. No matter who they were. But once I got to the kingdom I ran down it, ignoring what Ama was saying."

Tsumasuke looked at the tablet and read what it said.

Two brothers

Two halves

One full secret to keep

Reigning over the kingdom as one

Protecting everything they hold dear

As one entity

No one can stop them

From carrying out their job

Two brothers

Two halves

One secret needing to

Be protected

"What? What does that mean?" Tsumasuke asked puzzled at what he just read.

"Two brothers, meaning us. Two halves, meaning I have one half of the wind secrets and you have the other half once we find it. We protect the secrets together. With it in halves it's easier to protect it. Can't have one half without the other if you want to understand them… *sigh* I refuse to go through with the coronation without you."

"You what? You refused the coronation? You seriously want me with you getting coronated?"

"Yes. That's the only way I'll go through with it and the halves have to be together, meaning both of us there, in order for the land to come back to life. And it would mean a lot to me if you say you'll do it with me. I… I just…" he started crying again holding his wounded wrist close to his chest.

"Hey, hey… calm down Shun," Tsumasuke wrapped his arms around Shun carefully in an embrace. "You… you really don't see me as… a complete freak of nature with two extra arms?"

"All I see when I look at you… is the brother I've always had yet never had… and… and… the only other person that can help with a lot of things," Shun quietly sobbed. "I see the painful side of me when I look into your eyes. Mom and dad wanted to keep you… but grandpa forced them to get rid of you because he threatened to kill us both when we were born."

"I see now," Tsumasuke said softly pulling away from the sobbing boy. "I understand now, brother. Stop crying and let's figure out a battle plan. I mean I didn't bring those guys back… they just showed up out of nowhere and just followed what I said like stray dogs."

"I see," Shun said wiping away his tears. He showed his twin the memories he showed his friends. Hiding behind Tsumasuke as the one where Kazerina pumped that liquid into his system played.

"Grrr no wonder why I felt the urge to slaughter that bitch," Tsumasuke growled.

"Do you know what I'm saying when the wind secrets get halved?"

"Hm? Can you mess around with it? Like block out the other voices and noises and leave your voice on?"

"Sure," Shun said as he closed his eyes. Concentrating on blocking out the background noises from this memory and leaving his voice. Tsumasuke listened closely and smiled.

"Yup, I know what you said little brother," he smirked. "You said the location of the other half. It's in the cave filled with water. The entrance is hidden by the water and you have to go under it to find the cave's mouth."

"Oh, I remember that cave now," Shun said thinking back a long ways. "One day I slipped into the water and saw the entrance. Ama pulled me out of the water before I drowned. I was four when that happened in our past life."

"Tell your brawling friends about this. And we have to play along if we don't want those creeps to get suspicious that I'm no longer their 'master' sort of speak."

"I understand, brother," Shun smiled as Tsumasuke went back into his own mind. Shun woke up from his meditation and found that what happened in his mind to him happened to his physical body as well. The bandage was still on his wrist as he jolted out of the room hollering for his friends to meet him in the throne room.

….

Hope you liked it. Please review ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Arikashika5985: Man I'm on a roll or something

Dan: Why? Cause you're working on more than one fanfiction at a time?

Runo: Naw really Dan. This girl just can't keep her mind on one story for too long until she has to go to a different story

Arikashika5985: it's a habit of mine I guess *giggle* hope you like this next chapter of Wind Prince

**Ch. 8**

The brawlers met up in the throne room of the Ventus Palace. The throne room was enormous with streaks of Pyrus red on the Ventus green carpet. The tapestries had strips of all the attribute colors.

"You called for us, my prince?" Ama asked standing at the foot of the steps leading to the throne chair. Shun stood in front of the huge chair with a bright smile.

"I got through to my twin," Shun told them.

"Really? You've been in your room for about a day or so. How'd you get through to him?" Runo asked, happy to see him happy.

"Well, let's just say it took some persuasion," Shun told her, lifting his wrist to his head.

"What ki- Shun!" Dan shouted once he saw a bandage under his left ninja glove. "You idiot, you didn't!"

"Hm? Yeah, I actually did," Shun smiled with a little chuckle. "Tsumasuke stopped me before I could actually do the last slash. It got the talk I wanted out of him though. Ama, who made it so no one could go down that stone passage?"

"The previous ruler," Ama replied. "He made it so no one was allowed down there just because no one knew what the ancient text said."

"No one knew _that_ easy poem? Sheesh," Shun groaned a little. "Two brothers, each having a half of the wind secrets. Protecting each other and everything they love. You can't have one half without the other if you want to understand them. And with me having one half and Tsumasuke with the other – once we find it – it'll be easier and more efficient to protect these secrets."

"Wow," Ken thought.

"Oh and we have to pretend to still hate Tsumasuke. Somehow those guys from the past just showed up and started following Tsumasuke's orders," Shun told them. "So we have to play along with it."

"Got it," said the brawlers.

"But we still don't know where the other half of the wind secrets is," Julie said in a somewhat pout.

"Actually, Tsumasuke helped me out with that one. I showed him the memories I showed you guys… even that one from last year and he knew what I was saying when the wind orb got halved," Shun told them. "Ama, will you lead the way to the water cave?"

"Of course, my prince," Ama said as he bowed to him.

"We might or might not see Tsumasuke and the others there… so stay on guard," Shun told them. His head slightly hurt and knew his brother was calling him for a talk. "Be right back guys."

"Okay," Marucho said knowing what he was talking about when Shun grabbed his head sharply.

~In Shun's mind~

"Tsumasuke?" Shun asked as his twin showed up in front of him.

"Something's wrong on my end," Tsumasuke told him. "Either I said something that made those guys start coming up with different plans or the amount of time with our talk made them think I wasn't serious about getting the entire wind secrets anymore."

"That's a problem then," Shun said placing his index finger on his chin. "If they are going to think for themselves now then… how about you come to the ventus palace and we can get the other half together? I just told my friends about our last talk."

"Yes, that might be wise. I did feel a sinister plan coming on from that scientist bitch I still want to tear apart. I'll be there soon, brother."

"I'll be waiting outside the palace."

~Back outside his mind~

"Okay we've got a problem on the other end," Shun told them what Tsumasuke had told them.

"Okay so we're going to be expecting your twin here any minute?" Gunz asked as Shun ran down the hallway and outside the palace.

"Yup," Shun answered standing by the flower patch.

"Hey I was right! Get down!" Tsumasuke's voice shouted from the trees.

Shun turned his head towards the east side. He saw his twin running towards the palace with an anger mob of baddies behind him. Shun closed his eyes for a few seconds before sharply opening them with his fingers twirling around like they were dancing.

Wind blew passed Tsumasuke and blew the baddies away… all except for Naga who swooped down out of nowhere and grabbed Shun in his claws.

"Shun!" Tsumasuke shouted as he extended his right arm. Naga flew up faster than the four armed guy could extend his arm all the way. "Damn it! I can't stretch my arm that fucking high! Shun!"

"Bakugan brawl!" Dan shouted as he threw Drago in the air. "Baku-sky rider jump! Let's go Drago!" Drago arose in full form as he lowered his hand to his partner. "You coming Tsumasuke?! Drago and I will take care of Naga! You grab your brother!"

"Understood!" Tsumasuke shouted as he got on Drago's hand with Dan. Drago placed them on his shoulder as he ascended to the skies after Naga.

"Faster Drago, we can't let him get away!" Dan shouted once he saw Shun struggling to get out of the Bakugan's claws.

"Let go of me!" Shun shouted wiggling around. He couldn't get his feet up to kick the Bakugan, let alone get his arms free.

"You're not getting away from me a second time wind prince," Naga told him in a cackle.

"Hmph, don't you mean third time?" Shun corrected turning his head so he could see the Bakugan dragon. He started groaning when Naga tightened his grip.

"Ability activate! Dragon Fire Cross Bow!" Dan shouted in anger. Drago brought his hands forward as a cross bow of fire appeared in them. "Shun brace yourself!"

Shun looked up in the direction he was facing. He saw Drago getting ready to fire his fire cross bow with Dan and his twin on his shoulder. Drago fired an arrow and it hit dead on, on Naga's back.

"Again Drago!" Dan hollered.

"On it," Drago said as he fired more arrows at Naga. Tsumasuke reached his arm out once he was sure they were close enough for him to reach. He grabbed onto Naga's leg and swung off of Drago's shoulder.

"Tsumasuke!" Shun shouted watching his twin's arm retracting towards him.

"Shun!" Tsumasuke shouted back. He reached where his twin was and started to try and pry the claws off him. It was no use, Naga's claws where locked shut around Shun.

"Grr damn it. I can't call on the wind like this," Shun thought with one eye shut tight. "Tsumasuke brawl Jaakor and Taylean for me," he shouted aloud.

"Huh? Okay," Tsumasuke said as the two ventus Bakugan appeared beside him. They nodded to him as he took them in one hand. "Bakugan brawl!" he shouted tossing them in the sky.

Taylean and Jaakor arose from the wind. Shun struggled again as he shouted, "ability activate! Moonlight shadow breaker!"

The green ventus blades extended from the gantlets on his wrists as he slashed Naga's back hard in an X. Naga screeched and let go of his prey. Tsumasuke fell with him as Dan and Drago caught them in time.

"Ability activate! Kazami style slash tornado!" Taylean spun around like a tornado. He slashed Naga out of the sky as Drago landed back at the palace where the other baddies ran away… for some reason.

"Tsumasuke! Shun! Are you two alright?!" Ken shouted in worry as his two boys got off of Drago with Dan. The Bakugan went back into ball form, hovering near their partner.

"I think my arm is broken," Shun said in a groan, holding his left arm. "Other than that I'm fine."

Tsumasuke looked at the ground steadily… not wanting to meet Ken's eyes.

"Tsumasuke? Are you alright?" Ken asked again.

"Dad doesn't bite you know," Shun told him softly.

"I'm… fine," Tsumasuke told him, lifting his head to meet Ken's eyes now.

"*Sigh* I'm relieved," Ken smiled as he gently embraced his boys.

"Okay… now let's get that arm of yours looked at, brother," Tsumasuke quickly said, blushing a bit at the hug he just received.

"That's a good idea," Ama said coming closer to them. "My prince."

"Wait, wait, wait. Was that directed at me?" Tsumasuke asked a bit confused.

"I serve two princes now… that you've returned," Ama told him.

"He's right about that, brother," Shun told him with a smile. Tsumasuke felt more like he was more human now… even Shun's friends didn't see him as a monster like he thought they would.

"Shun!" Ken shouted suddenly. Tsumasuke's attention was now on his younger twin who was falling over. He caught him before he met the ground. He placed his hand on his forehead saying, "how could this fever come so fast? He's burning up, dad."

"Let's get him inside," Ren said out of nowhere. The Kazamis nodded as Tsumasuke picked up his twin and carried him into the palace. He placed Shun in the huge ventus bed.

"Now what do we do?" Jake asked. "I mean… should we still go to get the other half of the secrets… or wait until Shun is better?"

Ama placed his scepter down as he felt how high his prince's fever was. He checked his wounds as well and verified his worst fear. "*Sigh* this is not good. Why did it have to hit now?"

"What is it Ama?" Dan asked, staying by his friend in the bed.

"A disease that can kill if it's not treated in a few weeks or so," Ama said sadly.

"Is there a cure for it?" Tsumasuke asked, moving Shun's bangs out of his eyes.

"Yes, there is. And it's in the same cave where the other half of the wind secrets is," Ama told him. "My prince."

"Okay, so now we just need to figure out who's staying here with Shun and who's going to get the cure and the other half," Fabia said piping into the conversation.

"Tsumasuke," Shun thought.

"Huh? What is it, brother?" Tsumasuke thought back.

"You need to go get the other half of the wind secrets," Shun told him in thought.

"Alright, you just rest then," Tsumasuke told him… it's like the twins can communicate telepathically now. "Okay," he said aloud. "Who's coming with me to get the secrets and the cure?"

….

Hope you liked it. Please review ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Arikashika5985: Hi there

Marucho: hope you like this next chapter

Shun: Oh just start it already

**Ch. 9**

Before Tsumasuke could get up from beside his brother… Shun grabbed his arm. "Wait… a s-second," he stuttered weakly. "The… book."

"Book?" Tsumasuke asked as he saw his twin point towards the desk in the room. Ama went over to it, grabbed the book that was on the desk, and returned to the bed with it. Shun twisted his right wrist a bit making the wind form a number.

_Chapter 15_

"Hmm, okay," Ama said as he turned to the chapter Shun had the wind tell him. He read it to himself and gasped in shock.

"Hm? What is it, Ama?" Ken asked looking over at the castle knight.

"This book… I was wondering where it went," Ama stuttered a bit as sweat ran down his brow. "The plant with the cure for this disease can't be moved from the cave. It'll die once it's picked and won't have the healing properties anymore."

"Okay so that just means we are _all_ going," Ace told him, looking over at Shun who fell asleep in the huge ventus bed.

"Hear that, bro?" Tsumasuke thought.

"Yeah," Shun thought back.

"Okay, we have to get going before you know what," Alice said in a scared tone.

"Yeah she's right," Fabia nodded.

"Alright, I'll carry him and you lead the way Ama," Tsumasuke told the castle knight.

"Understood, my prince," Ama bowed his head a bit and got up. Before Tsumasuke actually picked him up, Barron and Ace splinted Shun's arm and placed it in a makeshift sling.

Once outside, Sky Wind shrieked at them for some reason. She entered Shun's mind to talk to him in his current state. It wasn't long before Sky Wind bent over in front of Tsumasuke to let him on with his twin.

"It's okay, Tsumasuke," Shun thought to him when he didn't feel his twin moving onto the bird. "Sky Wind just needs to get to know you better and I had a little talk with her. For now… she's not going to put up a fight."

"Okay," Tsumasuke thought back as he climbed on the bird. Sky Wind was big enough to carry only two people and small enough to fly through the forest close to the ground.

She flew close to Ken as they headed off into the forest. Tsumasuke kept his guard up just to be on the safe side if those other guys from the past decide to show up unexpectedly.

They walked through miles of jungle with huge rivers running towards a waterfall that they were following. It took them a few days to get to the waterfall… it would've only took them a few hours, but Shun was suddenly coughing up blood and his wounds bled through the bandage each time he did that.

Ken, Tsumasuke and the others were worried about him. They wanted to get that plant as soon as possible. The sound of roaring water over an edge was hard to miss.

Ama looked over the waterfall at the pond it made at the bottom. "Tsk, this isn't good," he said in a groan.

"What's u- what the hell is that thing?" Ren asked looking in the water at something below it swimming around. It was huge and long… it looked like it filled the entire pond.

"The serpent that guards the plant and the entrance to the cave," Ama told him.

"Ama, check the book again. Chapter 19," Tsumasuke hollered over to the castle knight from the bird.

"Okay, my prince," Ama took the book back out and read chapter 19 to himself again. "I see. An Aquos Bakugan user can talk with the serpent and convince him to let us passed."

The group looked at Marucho in that instant. No one was going to force him to go down there to talk with the serpent… it had to be his choice to go down there.

Marucho looked back at Shun still asleep in Tsumasuke's arms on the ventus phoenix, with blood running down his chin. Shun started groaning a bit and he felt a cold chill running up his spine like a finger going up it. He latched onto Tsumasuke with his good arm. Tsumasuke cradled him gently as he petted his head.

"Alright, I'll go talk to that serpent," Marucho declared as he brawled Ratizen to get down there a bit faster. He stood on Ratizen's shoulder as he jumped down the water below.

The serpent arose from the deep to meet Ratizen and Marucho. It looked like a different version of the Lock Ness Monster. Its scales were aquamarine with ventus green eyes.

Marucho started talking with it. He told it things that he knew would allow them passage into the cave. The serpent looked up at the top of the waterfall. It reached its head all the way up to see the other kids.

"Get on and I'll take you inside the cave," it said. "Sorry Sky Wind… you'll have to wait out here. I'll be back out once I drop them off."

"Understood," Sky Wind said plainly.

"Wait a minute. Sky Wind can talk?" Keith asked confused.

"Yes, of course I can," Sky Wind told him. "I just couldn't for a few days because we weren't here in the kingdom."

"Oh, I get it," Mira said as she got on the serpent. The others also got on the serpent's head. Ken held onto his two boys as the serpent went back into the pond below. Marucho got on as Ratizen went back into ball form and sat on his shoulder.

"Hold your breaths, people," the serpent told them as he dove under the water once he heard everyone take a deep breath. Dan was the first to spot the cave entrance. It was enormous to say the least.

The serpent surfaced in the cave as the kids got onto the solid stone walkway. Shun coughed up more blood all of a sudden and this time it didn't seem like he was going to stop this time.

"Shun!" Tsumasuke shouted in worry for his younger twin. "Guys we have to hurry!" The brawlers nodded as they ran deep into the cave.

Everywhere they looked it shined with an aqua green-red glow. It didn't take them long to arrive at a…

"Dead end?!" Ren shouted stopping in an instant at a blocked pathway of crystalized stone. "What do we do now? It's not like we can break through this thing."

"This disease is taking less time to take effect than it originally did," Ama said shocked that his prince was still coughing up large amounts of blood. It stained his clothes and caused his breathing to become heavy once he finally stopped.

"Shun, hey talk to me brother," Tsumasuke thought in worry, keeping his twin supported on the ground.

"This… bits… a lot," Shun thought heaving in his mind. "I don't know if I can hold out any longer… Tsumasuke… *huff, huff*"

Tsumasuke groaned softly in worry as he stared down at his twin. He felt that fever of his rising even higher than last time. "Well, we can't just do nothing," he told the brawlers. He extended his third arm to the crystalized wall in front of them. He tapped it as a flash of light blinded everyone as a big, booming voice spoke. "You must prove yourselves worthy to pass through. Each of you will undertake a trail of wits and strength from within!"

The light engulfed everyone, making them pass out, unconscious on the floor once the light vanished.

….

Hope you liked it. Please review ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Arikashika5985: hope you like this one. Ken's trail starts…

Brawlers: Now

**Ch. 10**

Ken woke up with a groan. He rubbed his head as he looked around… nothing but a wide open space of nothing in white. He got up sharply once he noticed no one else around him. He became worried for his sons… especially the one that caught that disease.

"Tsumasuke! Shun! Brawlers! Hey, where is everyone?!" he hollered. He didn't get an answer from anyone as he walked forward into the empty space. "Tsumasuke, answer me! Shun… you there?!"

Ken walked more and he felt exhausted. It seemed like he was walking in the same direction for months on end. "Huh?" he looked up to see a window swirling in front of him. He gasped when he saw a flashback of his past appear in it.

_"Oh, Ken. Our sons are finally here," Shiori cried happily. _

_ "Yeah," Ken smiled to her. The doctors came in the room with their boys once they were done cleaning them up._

_ "It is unusual for a baby to be born with four arms," one of the doctors said confused._

_ "I don't care if Tsumasuke has an extra set of arms," Shiori told them, taking her first born in her arms. Ken took his second born in his arms._

_ "Dear, what are we going to name our other son?" Ken asked looking at the little bundle in his arms._

_ "Hm… I've always wanted a son named Shun," Shiori said looking over at her second born. The doctors filled out the birth certificates as Ken's dad stormed in the room._

_ He looked at his grandson's and began fuming. "What is wrong with that child?!" He shouted when he saw the baby Shiori was holding, had two extra arms._

_ "Nothing is wrong with Tsumasuke, dad," Ken told him defensively. _

_ "Nothing's wrong, huh. He has two extra arms! Are you blind!?"_

_ "Grandpa please, don't shout like that," Shiori said softly. Grandpa whipped out a kunai and brought it down on the baby in Shiori's arms. The kunai pierced Ken's arm instead of the child._

_ "Dad, I won't let you kill him," Ken told his dad._

_ "Alright fine. Either get rid of that thing or I kill both your sons," Grandpa threatened, pulling the kunai out of Ken's forearm._

_ "Wha- bu-" Ken stuttered. He looked at his wife who was crying. _

_ "Fine," Shiori cried._

The window faded away as Ken felt more guilt from that day. "I… I should've done something… more that day… I should've… fought more."

Ken fell to his knees shedding a waterfall. "I should've done something more than just let him win like that!"

_"Mama, where's the other boy?"_

Ken gasped sharply and looked up to see a different window playing. It was a six-year-old Shun and Shiori in their apartment building.

_"Hm? What do you mean, Shun?" Shiori asked kneeling down to his level._

_ "I know this is going to sound stupid, but I get the feeling that there was someone else in your tummy. I mean… I know I wasn't even old enough to remember anything, but I remember protective arms around me while I was still in your tummy."_

_ Shiori gasped softly and embraced her son. "That's not stupid at all. (*Sniff* I wish I could tell you about Tsumasuke… but…)"_

_ "Mom? Mom what's wrong?" Shun asked feeling her tears hit his face. _

Ken stood up after that window vanished. He couldn't stop his tears. He always thought that he could've done something more to make his dad see that Tsumasuke wasn't a monster like he thought.

Ken always tore himself up over that. He always felt guilty for not doing more to keep both boys instead of just one. He felt responsible for his wife's pain. He felt like a total failure as a father and as a husband.

"You know you could never be the father these boys deserve," said an eerie voice.

"Huh? Wha- who's there?" Ken asked looking around.

"You don't deserve to be a parent. You are not suitable for the responsibility for that," the voice told him.

Ken gasped thinking the voice was right. He cried some more as he searched through his own memories.

_"Dad, hello?... yeah I'm fine thanks… dad you coming… I'm glad to know that I still have a relative or two still on this earth… dad please don't leave me!"_

Ken shot his eyes open sharply as his tears vanished from his cheeks. His eyes turned angry at the voice as well as his voice.

"Shut up! I am one hundred percent father to my boys! I won't abandon them, not for anything! I know I could've done more when they were born, but I have to let that guilt go! I've been holding onto it all this time and I've never even been a part of their lives! If I want to be more in their lives, I have to let all my pain and guilt go if I am to continue in life anymore! I AM a suitable father to them! Nothing you say will tell me otherwise! Now where are my sons!?"

"You know you're not worthy to have sons in the first place."

"I'll listen to you if you give me back my sons!" Ken yelled that so loud that it rattled the entire space. He was worried about Shun and Tsumasuke, he wanted to be by their side right now. "Hey! If we don't get out of this place and get to that damn flower, my youngest is going to die! I'll fight for his survival! I'll fight for my oldest to survive as well! Please! Please just give them back! Let us pass through!"

The space became deathly quiet. Ken thought the voice wasn't going to speak anymore. He walked through the wide white space again… suddenly turning dark as he fell through the darkness… until he fell unconscious again.

….

Hope you liked it. Please review ^_^

I could use some help with coming up with trials for the brawlers. Ama, Julie, Dan, and the Kazami twins are already thought of… it's the other brawlers I could use some help with. Please help me out. I need trial ideas for the other brawlers…


	11. Chapter 11

Arikashika5985: hope you like this one. Runo's trial starts…

Brawlers: Now

**Ch. 11**

Runo woke up to a familiar voice. "Tigerra?" she asked opening her eyes. They widened when she saw who was holding her up. A girl with long silvery hair and a tiger strip outfit was right above her. Her eyes gleamed like Tigerra's did and she wore brass tiger claw knuckles.

"Um… Tigerra?" Runo asked sounding really confused.

"Who else would it be, Runo?" she asked back. "I don't know why I'm like this…"

"It's alright, Tigerra. I just wasn't expecting to see you in human form. That reminds me… how the hell did you become a human?"

"I have no idea," Tigerra told her with a shrug. They stood up looking around. The area they were in was completely dark. Nothing but a dark cloud they were actually floating in.

"Where the hell are we anyway?" Runo asked. She took a defensive stance once she heard a raspy voice that gave her the creeps. "Who's there?"

"Oh don't be afraid little girl," said the voice. "Listen… if you had to choose between your family and your friends… which would you choose? And you only have five minutes to answer, girly."

"Wait, what the fuck are you talking about?" Runo yelled as she and Tigerra fell through the ground. Tigerra grabbed onto Runo's wrist as she also grabbed onto a ledge just in time.

"Runo are you alright?" Tigerra asked.

"I'm fine Tigerra, thanks," Runo answered shakily. "How… how can… can I choose… between my family… and my friends? How?"

Tigerra pulled herself and Runo onto the ledge. She held Runo who was now crying her eyes out. She couldn't choose between her family and her friends.

"What do… I-I-I-I do T-Tigerra?" Runo sobbed into her shirt.

"You have one minute remaining, girl," said the voice in a low chuckle. "Tick tock… make a decision girly."

"*Growl* Tigerra… please let go," Runo said in a soft growl. Tigerra let go of her as she stood up with a stomp of her foot. "I can't choose between my family and my friends you idiot! I choose them both; I love my family _and_ my friends! You can't make me choose between them! You can't force me to choose one over the other! No way can I pick just one!"

Her voice echoed throughout the darkness. The voice didn't speak for what seemed like ages as Runo dried her tears.

Tigerra helped Runo climb back up to the top as the voice suddenly spoke.

"So, you can't choose one over the other, huh? The last one chose family over friends," said the voice. "And you're still compatible with your Bakugan even when she's in human form… interesting."

The voice vanished as the darkness turned to blinding light. The girls got knocked out cold in an instant.

….

Hope you liked it. Please review ^_^

The trials are just of something the brawlers have to push passed something from their past or choose between something. Barron, Paige, Rafe, Gunz, Jake, and Keith are left to figure out. If you have any ideas for these brawlers for their trial please share.


End file.
